lo que siento por ti
by rikonigth
Summary: una pequeña pelirosa se muda a la aldea de hoja y su manera tan dulce y amable causa la atencion de uchiha sasuke pero hay mas de un problema que no deja que esta relacion funcione sasusaku 100%
1. Chapter 1

**HOLASSSSSSSSSS BUENO NO SOY TAN NUEVA EN ESTA PAGINA PERO ESTE FIC LO HICE HACE POCO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y ME DEN SU OPINION **

___________________________-------OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-----________________________________

Era una tarde hermosa donde los colores se mezclaban en el cielo, el sol poco a poco se ocultaba y solo se podía distinguir una figura que contemplaba aquel horizonte o eso aparentaba, ya que su vista se quedaba en el panorama pero la realidad era otra, él estaba allí pero su mente ya había ido a otro rumbo, uno de recuerdos, y momentos "desagradables" como él solía llamar, pero aún así no dejaba de acudir cuando se sentía irritado y aunque no quería reconocerlo estar allí aun lo tranquilizaba y relajaba.

cerro lentamente los ojos para poder visualizar mejor la imagen que empezaba a hacerse presente en su memoria, pelirosa, ojos jade, sonrisa angelical… recostado en aquel árbol de cerezo, aunque de su boca salían palabras que lo negaran su consciencia siempre la recordaba y le recordaría que ella era la única que ocupaba su mente y frío corazón aunque ya eran mas de 3 años que "ella" se había marchado sin ninguna despedida, ni un adiós, se marcho dejando solo y con el corazón roto a él a uchiha sasuke

-----------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-----------------------------

Corría un pequeño niño por las grandes calles de la aldea de la hoja con el mandado en las manos, hasta que la persona que se encontraba delante le hizo caer al suelo

-por que no te fijas dobe-dijo el pequeño peliazul con el seño bien pronunciado recogiendo los víveres que había tirado

El otro niño ni se inmuto y seguía parado en la misma posición con la vista fija a un punto indefinido y con una cara de idiota aun mas de la que ya tenia no lo podía soportar primero tenia que hacer las compras que su madre le había encargado el día de hoy mientras éste entrenaba "porque no se lo dijo a itachi" se dijo así mismo, recordando que su adorado hermano mayor se encontraba recostado en el jardín sin hacer nada y eso le molestaba mas "siempre lo consiente y le deja hacer lo que quiera" se dijo otra vez viendo a la pequeña estatua frente suyo que no daba señal de vida.

-oye idiota-dijo un poco mas tranquilo ya de pie-naruto-nada, estaba perdido en otro planeta-solo queda una cosa por hacer-dijo colocándose en posición

-ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIII-se escucho por toda la ldea -teme!!!!!!!!!!-pero después volvió con su sonrisa idiota al mirar por encima del hombro del otro niño-ella es

-ella es?-se volvió con una ceja enarcada hacia donde miraba el rubio para ver la causa de que la idiotez del rubio hubiese aumentado y se dio con una sorpresa-naruto idiota- le dijo al darse cuenta que se trataba de un lío de faldas

-me enamore-dijo el rubio con la mirada fija en la pequeña niña de cabello extravagante que se encontraba de espaldas observando la florería

-y se puede saber quien es?-pregunto el peliazul al referirse a la niña que aun permanecía de espaldas y no podía verle el rostro pero por el color de su cabello sospechaba que no era de la aldea

-no lo se-dijo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojito-es una niña muy linda

-a si? "debe ser otra acosadora"-pensó al ver cerca un grupo de niñas y otras no tan niñas mirándole "coquetamente" por dios apenas y tenia 10 años ademas el no pensaba en nada mas que su entrenamiento y superar a su odioso hermano-que molestia-bufo

-entro a la florería-dijo el rubio tomando la atención del peliazul-vamos sasuke-dijo jalándole

-allí? Estas loco! Esa loca se me va pegar como sanguijuela-dijo recordando a la hija de la dueña de la florería

-no seas teme acompáñame que sólo no me animo a hablarle-dijo arrastrándolo a la fuerza y este se resigno a ser llevado al lugar donde se encontraba la niña misteriosa ya que si no el rubio se iba a poner peor de pesado y tenia ganas de aguantarlo no!!!!!!!!! aunque se estaba haciendo tarde para entregarle el encargo que le mando su madre y el torpe de itachi iba a…-OK entremos-dijo haciendo que el peliazul volviese a la realidad tomando muy despacio la manija de la puerta, pero sin abrirla

-oye-dijo con cara de aburrimiento-piensas abrir o no-pasando por delante del rubio y abriendo la puerta, pero justo al momento de abrirla, choco con alguien, alguien que por no caer se aferro a los brazos del niño, pegando su cabeza en su pecho era esa niña, el pequeño sasuke la miro entre sorprendido y confundido hasta que ella poco a poco fue levantando la mirada dejando ver los orbes verdes que adornaban su rostro, sasuke la observo era muy bonita y ese cabello extraño de color rosa que le llegaba por la cintura pasaron varios minutos en los que ellos sólo se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin soltarse, y no fue hasta que ella se alejo de él con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que éste vuelva con su expresión seria de siempre

-gomen-dijo haciendo una reverencia sin dejar de sonreír

-hmph-dijo este volviendo su mirada al rubio que lo miraba con una caraza de asesino en serie por presenciar aquella escena tan desagradable para el

-no te preocupes de todas formas no fue culpa tuya si no del baka – dijo naruto señalando acusadoramente a su amigo-pero…-dijo volteando a verla-SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!!!-dijo presentándose ante la pelirosa dejándola casi sorda con un sasuke en las mismas condiciones

-dobe porque haces eso-dijo suavemente dándole un buen coscorrón

-teme no vez que me estoy presentando dattebayo!-dijo quejándose

-puedes hacerlo de otra manera idiota!-dijo este poniéndosele en frente-eres un escandaloso

-nani???????-dijo subiendo la voz como si no supiese que lo era

Y ellos seguían discutiendo olvidándose de la pequeña presencia que en ese instante comenzó a reír sin evitarlo, tomando la atención de los contrincantes

-gomen gomen –dijo quitando la pequeñas lagrimas que tenia en los ojos por la risa-ustedes deben ser muy buenos amigos cierto-volviendo con su sonrisa

-ah?-dijo naruto sin entender

-es que tsunade sama y jiraya san se comportan igual que ustedes y son muy buenos amigos-dijo la pelirosa

-jejej, con ellos viniste ne?-dijo el rubio sonrojándose y jugando con los dedos al recordar que en la mañana la vio con unos adultos que también estaban discutiendo

A unos pasos se encontraba el peliazul que pensaba que el rubio era realmente penoso ante esa niña y se decía "y yo que pinto aquí" mirando al rubio y a la pelirosa que hablaban animadamente, y decidió alejarse sin decir palabra alguna

-uchiha san ya te marchas – escucho a sus espaldas

El nombrado se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, espera un momento como sabia ella que se llamaba así

-como…-no termino ya que ella continuo

-uchiha sasuke hijo menor del jefe de uno de los clanes mas fuertes de toda konoha eres un niño muy serio y no te agradan las cosas dulces-termino diciendo con una tierna sonrisa

"Ya lo sabia" se dijo mentalmente sasuke, volteando a ver a la pelirosa "tendré que aguantarme a otra fanática acosadora"

-ah! Y Tienes una club de fans en la academia-dijo la pelirosa con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados como si hubiese terminado de dictar una clase

-eso te incluye cierto?-dijo sin saber por que lo dijo pero de saber tanto de el no quería significar otra cosa

Frase que no le llego bien al rubio que se estaba llenando de ira por lo creído que era ese idiota

-y tu eres el hiperactivo uzumaki naruto, adicto al ramen-dijo mirando detenidamente al rubio obviando la pregunta del peliazul- vives solo y quieres convertirte en hokage-dijo con los ojos cerrados como recordando bien la información acerca de los ninjas, que le había dado su queridisima tutora tsunade, antes de venir a la aldea

-como sabes- dijo el rubio ensanchando su sonrisa por la emoción de que la chica que le gusta le conociese antes que el a ella

-es secreto-dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que este casi se caiga de espaldas

-me tengo que ir- dijo repentinamente la pelirosa comenzando a caminar, pero antes se acerco mucho al peliazul quien no se sintió intimidado por su cercanía- no te preocupes- le dijo confundiendo a sasuke- no me incluyo en la lista de fanáticas desquiciadas por ti uchiha san-sonriendo ampliamente se fue alejando dejando mas confundido al uchiha

Y antes de comenzar a correr dijo- sakura mi nombre es haruno sakura-y dejo a los dos niños-nos volveremos a ver-se dijo para si misma mientras corría

_____________________________________________________________________________

Y ESE ES FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPI BYEBYE


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui le les traje el 2do capi espero que les guste gracias por los comentarios y por leer tambien gracias por correjirme en mi manera de escribir tratare de mejorarlo**

**ah me acabo de leer el manga y recemos pa que hina chan no muera se quede con naru y surja el sasusaku **

-ya llegue-entraba por la puerta principal de la mansión Uchiha un pequeño Sasuke

-pequeño torpe porque demoraste-dijo un poco molesto un chico de coleta poco mas grande que el peliazul- mamá se comenzaba a preocupar-dijo observando a su madre que estaba a su lado pero de un momento a otro fue a abrazar Sasuke

-hijito donde te metiste- dijo la joven madre abrazando a su hijo menor y en sus ojos tenia pequeñas lagrimas

-no fue para tanto-dijo hastiado porque lo tratasen como un crío-además no es tan tarde, apenas son…-dijo mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo "creo que es un poco tarde" se dijo mentalmente recordando que su madre le había mandado a las 10 a.m. y el se aparecía como a las 4 p.m.

-que estabas haciendo eh?-le reprendió el pelinegro de coleta-seguro te entretuviste con tu noviecito

-ja ja como siempre tan bromista niisan-dijo con sarcasmo-mamá no puedo respirar-alejándose del incontrolado abrazo materno que lo estaba asfixiando

-entonces?-volvió a preguntar el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados

-Itachi kun eso ya no importa Sasuke chan ya esta aquí ne?-dijo sonriendo la señora u

Uchiha dirigiéndose a cocinar

-vez baka-dijo el pequeño Sasuke antes de dirigirse a su habitación caminando tranquilamente como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero que por su culpa iban a comer muy tarde y pero muy dentro agradecía que su padre no se encontrase ya que si no se le armaría un gran castigo

-okasan lo engríes mucho-dijo el pelinegro de coleta sentado en el comedor de patas cortas esperando su comida, la mujer no hizo mas que sonreírle

En uno de los cuartos mas grandes de la mansión se encontraba un pequeño peliazul recostado en el suelo "dobe tarado" dijo en voz alta recordando que su escandaloso amigo le hizo demorar en llegar a casa debido al estupido enamoramiento por aquella extraña pelirosa que por alguna razón ya los conocía a la perfección y además esas sorpresiva frase "no me incluyo en la lista de fanáticas desquiciadas por ti Uchiha san" dijo imitándola, aunque sonrió de lado al recordar aquello, la mayoría de niñas apenas lo conocían ya estaban colgadas de su cuello, pero esa niña no! Y además se atrevió a decirle eso.

----------------oooooooooooooooooooooo-------------------------

Tres meses habían pasado y no se había vuelto a aparecer la pequeña pelirosa por la aldea, eso era muy extraño aunque el pequeño rubio no dejaba de nombrarla todos los días en la academia y a cada momento, tanto que sacaba de los cabales al peliazul

-dobe por que no cierras de una vez el pico-dijo el Uchiha ahorcando con el brazo al rubio hiperactivo-no entiendes que no aparecerá!

-te…me…-era lo único que respondía el rubio queriendo deshacerse del fuerte apretón

-OYE Naruto quien es esa que tanto nombras?-pregunto un niño con un perro durmiendo en sus cabellos alborotados que se encontraba a sus espaldas

-es un encanto-dijo risueño ya sin ser ahorcado por el peliazul

-si si un encanto que solo viste una vez-dijo sarcásticamente el Uchiha tomando la vista al pizarrón donde no había nada escrito debido a que el profesor a un no llegaba para dar las clases

-te enamoraste a primera vista, que problemático-dijo un pelinegro de coleta con cara de aburrimiento que estaba sentado a lado del niño perro

-si es un idiota –dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos viendo entrar al profesor

-SILENCIO!!! -sentencio el profesor al sentir el bullicio que rodeaba aquella aula-mucho mejor-dijo al sentir la tranquilidad regresar-bueno niños, tenemos una nueva estudiante-todos prestaron atención al instante -ella quiere transformarse en ninja como ustedes, es nueva en la aldea así que sean buenos -diciendo eso llamo a una pequeña pelirosa de ojos jade que se encontraba fuera del aula y que ingreso con una radiante sonrisa, Naruto no hizo mas que ensanchar su sonrisa por la alegría que le daba volver a verla y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke mantuvo siempre su inexpresiva mirada

-teme -susurro el rubio codeándole al peliazul-el destino quiere que estemos juntos-Sasuke no hizo mas que rodar los ojos

-Haber donde te sentaras? -pensó el sensei y miro un lugar vacío cerca de Naruto el cual se dio cuenta y miro con ojitos del gato con botas (como en shrek) -mejor no -susurro sonriendo -allá- señalo a cerca de la ventana a lado de una peliazul de ojos perla la cual parecía ser muy tímida, el rubio no hizo mas que resignarse el lugar de Sakura era como unas seis sillas mas atrás de la fila de él (los asientos eran individuales)

-porque?-se quejaba el rubio con su compañero de a lado -porque, porque?-seguía repitiendo sin importarle que su querido amigo estaba llegando a su limite -además aquí hay un asiento vacío-dijo señalando la silla vacía de su lado, que ya la había pegado mas hacia el por si ella se sentaba.

-Naruto-dijo con los ojos cerrados y un tic en el ojo

-Iruka sensei solo lo hace para molestarme dattebayo- seguía el dobe hablando sin parar-y…-no pudo termina la frase ya que se encontraba k.o. en su carpeta y por lo que se podía ver no despertaría en un buen rato (ya se imaginaran porque)

-Sasuke kun es tan caway-dijo una niña rubia que se encontraba sentada dos sillas delante de Naruto embelesada con el rostro serio del Uchiha pero se volvió al darse cuenta que alguien pasaba por su lado.

Al momento de ir a su lugar Sakura casi cae al suelo debido a que esa adorable rubia le puso el pie para que tropezara, pero solo se le cayeron los útiles, nadie se dignaba a ayudarle, ni siquiera le prestaron atención, por un momento curvo la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo en forma de tristeza mientras se agachaba para recoger lo que se le cayó talvez esta escuela seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba, pero tenia que hacer lo que pudiera por convertirse en una excelente ninja y no defraudar a la única persona que le acogió cuando se quedo desamparada y convertirse en una persona fuerte, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba frente a ella.

-ten- le dijo de manera fría sin mirarla, entregándole los lápices que volaron hasta el pie de su pupitre, ella lo escuchó y al toque reconoció la voz del frío y calculador Sasuke

Los recibió sonriendo pero al instante el peliazul regreso a su lugar, ella sonreía y se decía a si misma que trataría de llevarse bien con todos de aquella aldea, paso por el lado del peliazul para llegar a su asiento pero al pasar por él se detuvo diciéndole un "arigato Uchiha san" sorprendiendo al peliazul quien creyó que ni se acordaba de él y sorprendiendo más a las niñas de la clase quienes la miraban desafiantes diciéndose quien se creía esa cabeza de chicle hablándole a "su" Sasuke siendo ella una completa desconocida, ella sintió las miradas asesinas en su nuca y no hizo mas que sonreír nerviosamente y llegar al lugar donde le asignaron.

Y así el día trascurrió normal pero sin un molesto y ruidoso rubio que se durmió durante toda la clase gracias al golpecito de su mejor amigo

-bueno niños es todo-dijo el sensei cerrando el gran libro que tenia en las manos

-Sasuke kun te acompaño a casa –se le pegaba al brazo una pelirroja de gafas entre las niñas que se encontraban alrededor del peliazul tratando de asfixiarlo

-no -respondió secamente

-porque?-dijo con puchero y apretándolo más

-porque ira conmigo y ya deja de molestarlo karin el es mió-intervino una rubia de ojos azules agarrándose del otro brazo del peliazul, y así jalaban cada una por su lado

Mas atrás una pequeña pelirosa observaba la escena y podía distinguir la cara de molestia del peliazul y de alguna manera quería ayudarlo el no era una persona desagradable bueno eso es lo que tenia claro la pelirosa.

-NO PUEDE SER!!!!-dijo muy fuerte tomando la atención de los presentes-ESO ES ES…-dijo mirando fuera de la ventana y con las manos en la boca

-nani nani?- se acercaron rápidamente las chismosas-que hay-dijeron viendo por la ventana alejándose del peliazul

-allí allí miren- dijo señalando por el cielo

-no veo nada-dijo la rubia restregando sus ojos para ver mejor

-miren bien -seguía diciendo la pelirosa retrocediendo cada vez mas hasta llegar cerca del peliazul que la miro confundido, pero ella no hizo mas que tomar su mano y sacarlo corriendo de aquel lugar-no te preocupes no te voy a secuestrar-dijo en son de broma aun corriendo con la mano sujeta a la de Sasuke quien la siguió sin oponer resistencia, de todos maneras quería salir de aquel lugar hace rato, pero sus fanáticas si lo dejaban salir iba a ser con todas ellas, pero estar huyendo de alguien no era de un Uchiha "los Uchihas no huyen de nadie" se dijo así mismo, pero la verdad era que esas niñas eran muy resbalosas no lo dejaban ni respirar y como sea se las quería despegar de encima, pero ahora él se encontraba allí huyendo con aquella niña que apenas conocía y que despedía una esencia dulce "cerezas" se dijo para si mientras veía los cabellos rosa jugar con el viento y de cierta manera esa imagen le parecía agradable, sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y recordó que hoy iba a comer ramen con alguien pero no recordaba con quien pero era rubio y con cara de idiota.

--------------ooooooooooooooooo------------------

-ahhh -bostezaba levantando los brazos y despertando de su largo sueño un rubio hiperactivo -nani? -comento saliendo del aula completamente vacía y se dirigió por el patio-AAAAAAAHHH ESTOY SOLO!!!!!!!!!- grito a todo pulmón dándose cuenta que era el único que quedaba en la academia

plis dejen sus opiniones y de antemano gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigato a sus rr de verdad estoy contenta y bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capi y porfis ****XKotoneX**** no me asesines T_T si no los hago grandes es por la poca imaginación que tengo xd pero tratare de actualizar rapido**

**Si no es molestia regalenme un rr **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-no te pedí que me ayudases –dijo el peliazul seriamente parando de correr y soltando el agarre de la pelirosa rápidamente-yo me las podía librar solo-dijo con los brazos cruzados sin mirarla

-pero parecía todo los contrario-dijo esta sonriendo haciendo que el peliazul le diese la espalda para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía, pero era cierto no se las podía librar el que siempre le ayudaba a sacárselas era su incondicional amigo pero en ese momento el se encontraba jake mate –y por lo que me doy cuenta no te dejaran en paz –dijo mirando el cielo que se estaba tornando naranja y lo miro de nuevo sonriéndole

-puedes dejar esa estupida sonrisa- volteando y mirándola seriamente, acaso esta niña había nacido con la comisura de los labios pegados a cada extremo era tan molesta

-creo que tu deberías sonreír un poco-mirándolo atentamente –he escuchado que eres una persona muy fría y poco sociable –dijo en son de tristeza

-no seas entrometida –expuso claramente molesto no soportaba a idea de que alguien le mirase con lastima –acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte en lo que no te importa –dijo de manera ruda –eso debe ser –dijo cruelmente sin darse cuenta que unos orbes verdes poco a poco se iban cristalizando –oye…-dijo sintiéndose culpable pensando que había dicho algo que no debía "rayos" se dijo mentalmente detestaba ver llorar a la mujeres y ahora el lo había provocado

-no es tu culpa –dijo ya con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y retrocediendo unos pasos

-espera –dijo sujetándola de la muñeca y deteniéndola –que te sucede –trataba de comprender pero no podía

-a mi… no me pasa… nada –tratando de sonreír pero sin dejar de que las lagrimas cesaran –es muy tarde me tengo que ir –deshaciéndose del agarre y comenzando a correr apretando muy fuerte los parpados

"Sakura no hagas eso" "eres una buena niña mi pequeña" "estamos orgullosos de ti Sakura" una a una cada frase que sus padres siempre le decían venia a su memoria cada vez que los mencionaban recordaba momentos felices con ellos y las lagrimas no paraban de salir pero siempre se alejaba de cualquiera para que no viera lo débil que podía llegar a ser con solo mencionarlos, con el tiempo y conviviendo con Tsunade había aprendido a controlar esas lagrimas pero aunque mantuviese siempre esa radiante sonrisa la verdad era que no podía superar la muerte de sus padres muy dentro de ella la tristeza la agobiaba y se culpaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarles.

Corrió tanto que llego a una colina donde distinguía toda la aldea, fue secándose las lágrimas mientras tocaba un gran tronco que se encontraba a lado de ella y se sentó con los ojos cerrados.

Unos metros mas atrás se divisaba un pequeño niño de cabellos con reflejos azules agitado por la corrida que había hecho, aun no entendía porque estaba allí, ni por que en el momento que ella hecho a correr el fue tras ella, pero ahí estaba sin hacer ningun movimiento hasta observó que los pequeños hombros de la pelirosa volvían a temblar y un sollozo escapaba de su boca así que decidió acercarse

- si quieres no me digas –decía frente a la pelirosa que se encontraba sentada a lado del árbol

Ella lo miro aun con las mejillas húmedas

-por que estas aquí- pregunto mas tranquila pero a la vez sorprendida de su presencia

-la verdad no lo se, mis pies se movieron solos –dijo sentándose a su lado

Hubo un gran silencio ninguno hablaba, poco a poco el cielo iba tornándose negro oscuro y las luces de la aldea se iban encendiendo

-este es mi lugar favorito –dijo la pelirosa rompiendo la barrera de silencio –y las noches estrelladas como esta son hermosas –viendo el cielo y parándose repentinamente con una gran sonrisa

El peliazul solo la veía que comenzaba a reír y ahora si estaba seguro que se había vuelto completamente loca acaso hace poco no lloraba como magdalena y ahora hasta saltaba de alegría no comprendía los cambios de humor que experimentaba esta niña.

-hora de irse –comentó Sasuke empezando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos seguido por una muy sonriente Sakura

-----------------------ooooooooooooooooo----------------------------------

Dos años después de aquel incidente habían pasado, la pelirosa se había convertido en una excelente alumna y también había hecho muchos amigos especialmente un rubio que siempre se ofrecía a acompañarla a casa y que para mala suerte de el Sasuke tomaba el mismo camino así que los tres caminaban juntos aunque la mayor parte de la conversación era tomada por el dobe de Naruto inventando una y mil maravillas sobre el para impresionar a la pelirosa que por su ingenuidad se las creía todas y Sasuke como siempre sin dar ni una palabra aunque cuando Naruto lo metía en sus estupidas historias terminaban discutiendo ya que hablaba pestes de el y para un Uchiha eso era humillante pero siempre se tranquilizaban al oír las risas provenientes de Sakura, y por supuesto desde aquella vez no había hablado del tema con el peliazul ni el quería tomar esa platica ya que los asuntos que ella guardaba no debían importarle, pero aun así ella seguía metiéndose en lo que no le importaba tratando de ayudar a las personas que la necesitasen.

Por instantes el peliazul se descubría observándola y se preguntaba como podía mantener siempre esa tranquilidad en el rostro y mantener ese afán de preocuparse por los demás "Haruno es una idiota" se decía mentalmente cada vez que su rostro venia a su mente, en cualquier momento su mirada se desviaba hacia ella pero cuando se daba cuenta este volteaba la cabeza muy rápido pero sentía que sus mejillas se encendían y lo único que quería imaginar era que el calor de ese verano era muy fuerte.

-teme que te pasa estas rojo-decía el rubio que se acercaba con un refresco en las manos y miraba por la ventana por donde minutos antes su amigo lo hizo –hey Sakura chan!!!!!!!! Hasta mañana –se despedía de la pelirosa que ya se marchaba a casa acompañada de una pequeña de ojos perla que al mirar al rubio sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo ligero pero que fueron muy visibles para la pelirosa que la miraba fijamente y después volteo a ver a Naruto y sonrió grandemente pensando que los dos harían una linda pareja –estabas viendo a Sakura chan? –dijo volteando a ver a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-hablas piedras –le dijo el peliazul comenzando a borrar el pizarrón –creo que el ramen te esta fregando el cerebro

-mas te vale teme…oh…que dijiste de mi ramen!!!!!!!!!!!- apuntando con la escoba hacia el peliazul pero volvió a ver por la ventana –hoy no podré acompañarla –se quejándose con lagrimas en los ojos

Recordando que por la pequeña pelea que tuvieron estos dos amigos quedaron castigados y no se irían hasta que terminaran de limpiar todos los salones de la academia, bueno usar las nuevas técnicas para su pelea y destruir casi todo el salón mientras el profesor se encontraba ausente no era tan grave ne?

-todo por tu culpa teme!!!!!!!!!!!!! –decía comenzando a barrer

-hmph- fue lo único que respondió sacando las grandes bolsas de basura fuera del aula

-----------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooo------------------------------

En otro lugar una pelirosa se encontraba caminando sola pues su amiga había tomado otra dirección para su casa pero no se dio cuenta que unas niñas la seguían y cada vez se acercaban más hasta que una de ellas la jalo hacia un callejón oscuro y vacío.

-al fin te encontramos sola frente de marquesina –dijo una rubia de coleta alta

-era tan difícil encontrarte sin ese zorro tarado pegado a ti –espeto una pelirroja de gafas jalando del cabello rosa

-que quieren –dijo un poco asustada porque la tenían aprisionada

-no te hagas la idiota –dijo la pelirroja mirándola con odio –últimamente estas mucho tiempo con Sasuke kun porque?!!-le grito tomándola más del largo cabello

-porque el te deja acompañarlo al finalizar las clases –espeto la rubia al sentir rabia de que su querido Sasuke sintiese simpatía por esa frentezota en vez de a ellas que las conocía desde que eran unos crios

-no se de que están hablando -tratando de liberarse pero ellos aumentaron el agarre

-bueno ahora te vas a enterar-dijo la rubia tomando una piedra del suelo y aplastándola en la frente de la pelirosa

-ahhhhhhhh-grito por el dolor que le ocasiona

-no queremos que te metas con nuestras cosas-dijo la niña de gafas propinándole un puñete en la mejilla haciéndole sangrar cerca del labio –no te le vuelvas a acercar entiendes –sujetándola de la camisa

La pelirosa no entendía había hecho algo malo para merecerse esa golpiza? sabia de la obsesión que sentían algunas chicas por el peliazul, pero ella sentía nada mas lejos que la amistad hacia el, porque no lo entendían.

-Sasuke solo es mi amigo –susurro escupiendo sangre –podemos hablar de manera mas tranquila como amigas -dijo la pelirosa tratando de apaciguar a esas dos fieras, en ningún momento había intentado atacarlas eran sus compañeras de clase y no tenia el valor para lastimarlas aunque ellas lo hicieran.

-cállate!!!! Eso ni tu te lo crees –sacudía de los hombros de la pelirosa – además nunca podríamos ser amigas de una huérfana debilucha como tú

Eso si le dolió en el alma trato de alzar la mirada ya que la tenia abajo pero cuando lo hizo sintió un golpe en la cabeza y cayo al piso inconsciente

-oye Karin no crees que no pasamos?-dijo la rubia viendo el estado de la pelirosa

-se lo merece-sonreía con maldad acomodándose las gafas desde hace mucho le tenia bronca a esta cabeza de chicle siempre con esa pose de niña buena no se la creía además por alguna razón eso llamaba la atención de su querido Sasuke –vamos Ino-ordeno dejando sola a la pelirosa

------------------------oooooooooooooooooooo----------------------------------

-atrápalo Itachi kun!!!!!!!! –gritaba una joven mujer a su hijo corriendo para coger al cachorro que se había escapado de la ducha

-otra vez ese estupido perro –susurro el pelinegro de coleta sentado en el sillón viendo el piso lleno de shampoo

-no dejes que escape Sasuke chan!!! –grito mas fuerte la pelinegra en cuatro patas al ver que su hijo ingresaba y su cachorrito se esfumaba a lado de el

-parece que no volverá en un buen rato –comento el peliazul que acababa de entrar y esperando que no regrese ese estupido perro porque ya se había comido dos de sus zapatillas

-ringo…-susurro tristemente el nombre de su perrito

-yo lo traeré –dijo saliendo de la casa para buscarlo ya que detestaba la idea de que su madre se deprimiese pero antes de salir hizo que su hermano pequeño tropezara al pasar por su lado haciéndolo enfadar y provocando una sonrisa socarrona en la cara bueno eso era una especie de hobby molestarlo a cada momento

Se podía observar la oscuridad del cielo y en las calles de konoha ya casi no había gente con excepción de que un pelinegro de unos 16 años que buscaba por cada rincón a la mascota de su madre

-donde te metiste bestia infernal-pronuncio abriendo la tapa de un tacho de basura para ver si se encontraba ahí

Pero voltio la cabeza y vio que una manada de perros perseguían a un pequeño cachorro blanco

"ese idiota ya se metió en problemas" pensó para ir rápidamente tras el cachorro que se había escondido en un callejón oscuro por lo que saco su encendedor para alumbrar mejor pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar al perro recostado en el pecho de una pequeña chica que parecía estar inconciente y parecía estar herida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

**De antemano gracias a todos los que se toman tiempo en leer este fic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus adorables rr me tarde un poquito es que estoy en examemes y la carrera de medicina para nada que es facil de verdad que te estresa especialmente los examenes**** T-T bueno mucha habladuría aquí les dejo la contuniacion que en si es mi favorita de las tres anteriores ahí les va…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En una de las habitaciones de la residencia Uchiha se encontraba un peliazul sentado en su cama listo para lanzar unos kunais a la puerta de madera y darle al centro de una figura por lo que se podía notar tenia los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse, pero por segundos aparecía el rostro sonriente de una pelirosa y su concentración se iba al garete haciendo que los kunais volviesen a chocar con la pared.

Se recostó pesadamente con la mirada fija al techo, que le estaba pasando últimamente su concentración estaba disminuyendo y podría decir que aumentaba cuando estaba en la academia, se sentó molesto y voltio la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a la dueña de sus desgracias.

Una pelirosa de larga cabellera entraba a su habitación y se acercaba lentamente hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo hasta estar sentada en su cama, el peliazul sentía el ritmo que había tomado su corazón apretándole el pecho al sentir una delicada mano acariciar su mejilla y atraerle mas cerca de ella, Sasuke no parecía tener la intención de apartarse o habrá sido por que se quedo estático al ver que la pelirosa entreabrió la boca, él solo fijó su mirada en aquellos labios que lo estaban tentando solo faltaba un poco para que su boca chocara con la suya ya casi podía sentir sus labios solo tenia que acercarse un milímetro mas y fue en el momento que se acercó que cayó al suelo volviendo a la realidad.

-que me…-trato de decir parándose rápidamente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas –me lleva el…-dijo corriendo hacia las ducha con un sonrojo profundo al notar dura la entrepierna.

--------------oooooooooooooooooooo-------------------

Apenas despertó se encontró en una gran habitación, por la ventana se podía distinguir la oscuridad por lo que se altero al pensar que Tsunade debería estar preocupada pero en ese momento alguien ingreso por la puerta

-parece que ya despertaste –dijo la señora Uchiha al ver a la pelirosa sentada en el futón tocándose la frente que se encontraba vendada –aun te duele –pregunto mirándola tiernamente y arrodillándose para estar a su altura

-no duele –mintió pues aun sentía el dolor que se intensificaba en la parte de la nuca pero no quería preocupar a tan amable mujer –pero de todas formas gracias –dijo la pelirosa y notó el pequeño símbolo en el bolsillo de la camisa de aquella mujer hermosa

La mujer de larga cabellera negra la miro con detenimiento para luego sonreírle

-pareces tener la misma edad que mi hijo Sasuke

La pelirosa no hizo más que devolverle la sonrisa y darse cuenta que era la madre del peliazul y que ahora se encontraba en su casa

-Sasuke Uchiha es mi compañero de clase –comento la pelirosa

La pelinegra no hizo más que bajar la mirada con sencilla molestia, por lo que tenía entendido todas las chicas de la clase de su hijo no hacían más que molestarlo y eso de cierta manera también le afectaba, la pelirosa intuyó eso.

-el solo es un buen amigo –dijo para tranquilizarla "aunque casi nunca me presta atención cuando le hablo" pensó por unos segundos para luego sonreír tontamente

La mujer le acaricio el cabello suavemente

-mi hijo tiene muy buenos amigos –recordando al mejor amigo de Sasuke el cual le caía muy bien aunque Itachi siempre decía que era en idiota –pero…-alego al ver la condición de la pelirosa –por que estabas inconsciente, hija que te paso –comento mirándola con lastima

Por un momento Sakura sintió la necesidad de abrazarla esa mujer le recordaba a su madre, pero no podía hacerlo ella no era la suya, sentía que sus ojos le picaban por las lagrimas que querían escapar pero lo supo ocultar con los mechones de cabello que caían sutilmente por su faz

-kasan la estas haciendo llorar? –pregunto desde atrás Itachi que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta –confiésalo la golpeaste no?-dijo en son de broma y su mirada volvió hacia la pelirosa que aun no levantaba la mirada

-que dices Itachi kun –dijo la pelinegra riendo por el comentario de su hijo mayor e inesperadamente se levanto para volver a la cocina y preparar la cena

Itachi se sentó frente a la pelirosa mirándola detenidamente, ella tenia la mirada oculta por los flequillos y pensó que se iba poner a llorar pero se sorprendió al verla reír cuando levantó la vista

-tu madre es un ángel no se atrevería a ponerme un dedo encima –dijo aun riendo por la gracia que le había causado el comentario del pelinegro

-enserio te lo creíste –sonriendo para luego preguntarle –quien te hizo eso? –señalando sus heridas

-ah…bueno…-ahora que se inventaba no quería culpar a nadie –me asaltaron! –dijo pero su rostro demostraba nerviosismo

-así? –alego no muy convencido y sacando una pequeña billetera rosa –parece que se les olvido llevarse esto -ahora que se inventaba ese chico era muy listo

-seguro se les cayo –alego parándose repentinamente –ya sabes las personas de ahora son muy despistadas incluso los ladrones, todo debe ser por…

Y así siguió hablando rápidamente la pelirosa tratando de convencer al pelinegro, aunque el ya tenia claro que ella mentía en todo lo que decía pero por que acaso trataba de encubrir a alguien, aunque le parecía gracioso que se moviese de un lado a otro moviendo las manos sin parar de inventar un sin fin de historias, por un momento pensó si era amiga de Sasuke tendría que ser también amiga del rubio idiota, ahora lo entendía toda esa sarta de cuentos falsos tenían que ser influencia suya rió para si al ver que la pelirosa tropezó con la sabana pero sin dejar su relato.

----------------------ooooooooooooooooooo-----------------------------

-es muy tarde y Saku chan no regresa –se movía de un lado a otro muy preocupada una rubia de dos coletas

-tranquila Tsunade, seguro fue a casa de una amiga –dijo para tranquilizar a su gran amiga un peliblanco de larga cabellera –o tal vez algún muchacho la invito a salir –comento con picardía –ya esta en la edad

"en la edad" lo pensó seriamente no! Imposible Saku chan todavía era una pequeña bueno para los ojos de ella además no lo creía Sakura era muy inocente para pensar en enamoramientos aunque pudiesen existir desgraciados que no pensasen lo mismo y corrompiesen la mente de su pequeña

-la traeré –confirmó antes de salir apresuradamente

-esta mujer es un caso –suspiro resignado, desde que ella volvió a la aldea pero esta vez con una niña a lado, aproximadamente dos años atrás noto que su gran amiga había cambiado, ya no era tan adicta al los juegos ni al sake, se había vuelto mas responsable todo gracias a ese pequeño ángel pero también había notado lo sobre protectora que era con la pelirosa y eso a veces lo enfermaba ella estaba en la flor de la juventud y merecía tener espacio aunque ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza que la flor de cerezo había sufrido un percance y ahora se encontraba en cuidados de la familia Uchiha.

-----------------------------oooooooooooooooooooo-----------------------------

Al salir de la ducha ya todo relax bueno no tanto ya que el agua fría no le gustaba pero realmente lo necesitaba "rayos" se dijo mentalmente mientras se vestía, que demonios había sido eso, talvez el hambre le estaba haciendo alucinar, rápidamente llego al comedor de patas cortar para cenar y fijo su mirada a un punto indefinido todavía podía recordar claramente esa "alucinación".

-Sasuke chan me asustaste –dio un respingo su bella madre al percatarse de la presencia del peliazul -hijo tu ami…-no concluyo la frase ya que un pelinegro de coleta ingresaba al comedor riendo

-mamá esa chica de cabello rosa es realmente adorable –comento riendo –si tuviese mas de doce saldría con ella –sentándose a lado de su hermano

Que estaba sucediendo su hermano riendo? Eso era extraño y ahora quería ligarse a una tipa de doce que le pasaba a este pedofilo, sabia que era un ligon de primera pero… espera! Su mente empezó a procesar información, chica pelirosa? Solo existía un pelirosa en la aldea y era…, inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación del fondo del pasillo de donde había venido su hermano, aumento el paso y se preguntaba porque? Porque Haruno estaba en su casa, a qué había ido y a esas horas.

Abrió la puerta corrediza con poco delicadeza y se encontró con algo que lo dejo mas confundido de lo que ya estaba, ella lo miro sonriendo como si nada, estaba parada sobre el futon y en sus ropas aun se podían notar manchas de sangre seca, él apretó los puños hasta formas sus nudillos blanquecinos estaba enojado si! Como no estarlo ella tenia vendada la cabeza, tenia roto el labio y golpes en la piel, la chamarra de mangas cortas lo daba a la luz

-Uchiha san –trato de parecer sonriente al notarlo enojado y supuso que era por que se encontraba en su casa eso debía molestarlo

-quien fue –dijo sin dejar ver sus ojos que eran cubiertos por los flequillos azulados

-uh?-pregunto inocentemente pero luego se asusto al ver la mirada carmesí del peliazul

-quien fue –repitió pero su voz sonó tétrica realmente se encontraba enojado

Sakura se puso mas nerviosa trago en seco y aclaro su garganta ya entendía a que se refería el peliazul pero tenia que ponerse fuerte ya que sino soltaría lo que sabia y ella no quería perjudicar a nadie

-me asaltaron –dijo con simpleza –pero mira ya estoy bien, no duele nada –agrego palmeándose los cachetes y la cabeza

Sasuke estaba preocupado por ella, después de todo era una persona amable que se preocupaba por las personas aunque lo ocultaba con esa faceta de chico frió, fué lo pensó la pelirosa acerca del peliazul sin darse cuenta que solo por ella reaccionó de esa manera.

Por otro lado el peliazul aun la observaba con la mirada carmesí y notaba los pequeños gestos de dolor pero que ella trataba de ocultar con una radiante sonrisa

-y como yo ya me encuentro bien –dijo comenzando a caminar –me iré a casa –finalizo pasando por lado de Sasuke

Y fue solo en unos segundos que el la tomó del brazo y la devolvió al futon poniéndose en cuatro patas encima de ella con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza

-enserio que eres idiota Haruno –dijo apretando la mandíbula con la voz ronca

Ella no respondió pero sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron momentáneamente al percatarse de la posición en que e encontraban

-porque solo no dices que duele! –exclamó el peliazul mientras apretaba las sabanas fuertemente – porque simplemente no lo te quejas si algo no te gusta!! –se exalto mirándola fijamente – porque siempre escondes todo tras esa estupida sonrisa –terminó susurrando y desviando la mirada que se volvieron a su color natural

Ella lo miro expectante y se dio cuenta que sus palabras las decía en varios sentidos, sonrió con amplitud Sasuke en verdad era un buen amigo por preocuparse por ella

-Sasuke kun –lo llamo suavemente

El se sorprendió al instante nunca lo había nombrado así, poso su mirada en los verdes de la pelirosa y sintió sus mejillas arder al sentir el contacto de su mano en una de sus mejillas, poco a poco ella se levantaba del futon acercándose a él, esto era real no era una alucinación ella estaba por…no! No podía permitirlo, quería salir de ese lugar lo mas rápido pero su cuerpo no obedecía lo que su mente ordenaba incluso sus ojos no colaboraban ya que estaban clavados en aquellos labios que se veían tan…, cerro lentamente los ojos con resignación hasta que sintió un calido beso, en la mejilla.

-arigato Sasuke kun –dijo sonrojándose por el inocente beso que le había dado –no te molesta que llame por tu nombre ne?

Sasuke no hizo mas que pararse rápidamente la vista la tenia puesta en el suelo aun se sentía desconcertado se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla.

-ni se te ocurra irte –ordeno el peliazul aun de espalda –y…no me molesta –completó para marcharse

Al instante de salir casi corriendo rumbo a su habitación no se percato de la presencia que estaba recostado en la pared, el cual tenia dibujada una media sonrisa en la cara por lo que había escuchado decir de la boca de su querido hermano menor.

-que interesante –comento con los brazos cruzados para luego seguir camino hacia su dormitorio

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que les parecio meresco un rr?**

**Y gracias de todas formas a los que leen **

**y ahora si a volver a los libros T-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**holassssssssss lo siento de verdad y no me tiren tomatasos me demore casi un mes pero tube una abnesia temporal xd solo espero que no se me repita jeje bueno aqui les traigo la conti ah!!!!!!!! y lo que comentaro mil arigatos y tabien a los que se toman tiempo de leer mi fic bueno aqui va.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Sakura!!!

Gritaba tocando la puerta de manera voraz una rubia de ojos miel pero habrá sido el sueño pesado de todos en aquella vivienda que no se dignaban a atenderla

-quien mierda toca a estas horas

Bajaba de las escaleras un pelinegro de coleta baja a regañadientes para abrir a tal salvaje que molestaba su precioso sueño, y su sorpresa fue que al abrir lo sujetaron del cuello levantándolo del piso

-donde la tienes -pregunto con el ceño fruncido la sanin, mas el pelinegro no podía sacársela por la increíble fuerza de esta-donde esta Sakura, Uchiha Itachi –pregunto de nuevo haciendo el agarre mas fuerte pues lo reconoció perfectamente era el completo don Juan de la aldea de la hoja y por lo que le había dicho un vecino de aquel barrio Uchiha "el hijo mayor de Mikoto san había llevado en brazos a una pelirosa" y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que ese gusano le había hecho algo a su pequeña Sakura.

-muy buenas noches Tsunade sama –saludaba sonriendo pero con una gotita en la sien la señora Uchiha –así que vienes por Sakura chan –se acerco al ver que la rubia desasía el agarre que le había plantado a su hijo

-… hai –en cierta parte sentía vergüenza por interrumpir la casa de una mujer tan ejemplar como lo era Mikoto pero realmente se encontraba preocupada

-hay gente que no cambia por mas que se haga vieja –dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido para luego mirarla con una media sonrisa todos sabían que la fuerte sanin tenia ataques de histeria cuando la molestaban con su edad –pero los viejos son viejos –agrego para luego ubicarse tras su madre porque una mujer con un aura oscura se acercaba a el para proporcionarle una muerte segura

-mocoso –dijo Tsunade conformándose solo en apretar los puños

-ahora mismo ire por …

-yo iré kasan –completo el pelinegro para ir rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes y de paso para no quedarse solo con esa salvaje pues quien sabe que le podía hacer.

----------------ooooooooooo-----------------

"Así que la vieja Tsunade esta a cargo de Sakurita chan" pensaba el pelinegro al estar cerca del cuarto "que bueno que no se le parece en nada" entraba sonriendo al cuarto que se encontraba oscuro en su gran mayoría pero que se podía observar pequeños reflejos de la luna que se asomaban por la ventana y alumbraban una figura que se encontraba sentada en el suelo y que al instante lo miro.

-Tsunade sama me busca ne?–mas que una pregunta era una respuesta pues sabia perfectamente que lo haría

-si esa viej…ejem… Tsunade te espera –para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla en su encuentro, Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta que a Itachi no le caía muy bien su tutora –Sakura chan saldrás conmigo un día de estos verdad? –comento para luego darle una de esas sonrisas que podrían derretir a cualquier niña pero al momento de mirar para adelante se topo con un puño que fue directo a su carita y lo mando a la pared mas cercana.

-Tsunade sama! Que hizo! –espantada por lo que acababa de hacer la sanin

-Sakura vamos a casa –dijo la rubia tomándola de la mano obviando el estado del pelinegro –arigato por cuidar de Sakura, Mikoto san

La pelinegra se despidió muy sonriente de Sakura y Tsunade para luego acudir a ayudar a su primogénito el cual no tenia ninguna herida de gravedad y poco a poco se iba reincorporando.

-kasan esa mujer es mala influencia para Sakura chan

La mujer se limito a sonreír y tomar camino hacia su alcoba que ya hacia sola desde hace unos meses ya que su querido esposo estaba de misión por tiempo indefinido pero no se sentía sola ya que tenia la compañía de sus queridos hijos.

-hay hay me duele mi hermoso rostro –se quejaba el pelinegro tocando su cachete hinchado entrado a la cocina por un gran filete helado para colocarlo en su mejilla –querido estupido hermanito –comento al ver a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados a lado de la puerta "en que momento" se dijo mentalmente sorprendiéndose por no saber como había llegado a la cocina sin ser visto

-hmp –respondió monotamente para luego pasar por su lado

Itachi sonrió de lado y lo tomo por el hombro deteniendo su paso

-hey Sasuke te preocupas mucho por Sakura chan –dijo para molestarlo pues se había dado cuenta de algo que su hermano no quería reconocer

El peliazul se libero bruscamente sin siquiera voltear pero escucho una risa burlona departe de su nisan lo cual hizo que una indescriptible sed de sangre creciera en su interior pero no hizo mas que respirar profundamente tenia que controlarse y no lanzarse sobre el y desistir de sus estupidas provocaciones pues eso era lo único que buscaba ese desgraciado pues no! Nunca más caería en una provocación suya.

-sabes, Sakura no esta nada mal –tomando un vaso de agua –no me importaría…-no termino la frase ya que un kunai fue lanzado hacia el –uff estuvo cerca –sonrió con autosuficiencia

Sasuke se maldijo, había caído en la jugarreta maldijo a su hermano por ser un completo jodido, había salido por varias horas para despejar su mente y olvidar lo que había pasado horas antes en el cuarto de huéspedes pero cuando volvió era tan tarde que decidió entrar por la ventana de la cocina, escucho varias voces que venían del living y distinguió por la ranura de la puerta como la pelirosa se marchaba llevada por una rubia que tenia una cara de satisfacción y vio porque, su hermano yacía en el suelo con la pared casi destrozada en su espalda, sonrió de lado, se lo merecía seguramente el idiota hizo algo indebido pero después vio como su hermano entraba a la cocina sin presentir que lo haría solo para colmarle la paciencia apretó los puños para caminar rápidamente a su habitación lo único que quería era descansar ese fue un día muy pesado.

-este niño casi me da en el ojo –dijo riendo el pelinegro de coleta metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos –nani? –Sacó una pequeña billetera rosa de su bolsillo –me olvide devolvérselo a Sakura chan, eso merece una visita –caminó muy sonriente por las escaleras.

--------------oooooooooooooo---------------------

-Sakura chan estas de vuelta!!!!!-gritaba eufóricamente el rubio mas hiperactivo de la aldea corriendo a abrazarla

-jeje Naruto ojayo…-pronuncio con dificultad por el fuerte abrazo

-Naruto…kun…creo… que la estas… asfixiando-fue a su rescate la tímida ojiperla

-ya te curaste –comento el rubio- no te preocupes Sakura chan algún día agarrare a esos bastados y los haré pagar

Ella solo se limito a tomar su asiento y sonreír levemente, había pasado una semana de aquel incidente los cuales había faltado a clase por orden de Tsunade pero pudo recibir una grata visita de su incondicional amigo Naruto al dia siguiente de lo sucedido a quien también le había puesto la excusa de que la habían asaltado y todo ese rollo, el cual se lo había creído al instante sin rechinar, Naruto le brindo todo su apoyo y alegría cada día que la visitaba aunque uno que otro día recibía gritos y golpes departe de la dueña de la casa alias Tsunade.

De un momento a otro su mirada se choco con dos pares de ojos que la miraban con burla reflejada en sus rostros eran ellas aquellas que le hicieron esa canallada, bajo la mirada al no poder aguantar las suyas.

-estas… bien… Sakura chan –dijo tímidamente Hinata al verla triste

-eheheh hai –dijo rascándose la cabeza , para luego ver a Hinata que se encontraba con un minúsculo sonrojo por estar a lado del rubio que estaba con los brazos en la nuca, ella se había vuelto en su mejor amiga y lo que mas quería era que le confesara sus sentimientos al ojiazul y por supuesto que sea correspondida –Hinata cuando lo harás –pregunto en susurro para no ser escuchada por el rubio

-uh? Que cosa –pregunto inocentemente le ojiperla

-pues confesártele a Naruto

-Yo…etto…- se puso tan roja como una fresa y miro al instante al rubio

-Hinata tienes fiebre –pregunto el rubio acercándose y tocandole la frente

-ah!!!!!!-grito Hinata y justo en ese instante entraba el sensei

-NARUTO CASTIGADO !! –grito el profesor

-yo!!! Porque!!!!!

-por molestar a tu compañera y ya basta para ti y para todos vuelvan a sus asientos –alego para comenzar la clase

-pero yo no hice nada –susurro volviendo a su asiento

-gomen ne Naruto kun –tomándolo de la mano con el rostro aún muy rojo y las manos temblorosas por sujetar la del ojiazul

-no pasa nada Hinata –dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa –Iruka sensei se las trae conmigo jeje

Sakura se les quedo viendo por unos instantes con los codos apoyados en la carpeta y las manos en el rostro, realmente se veían muy lindos los dos juntos de hecho tenia que ayudar a Hinata con Naruto, sonrió con amplitud cuando Naruto soltó delicadamente la mano de Hinata y volvía a su lugar pero noto algo extraño, el asiento de a lado estaba vació cuando debería estar ocupado por un chico con cabello de gallina.

Recordó el día en su casa y también lo agradable que había sido su familia y _el_, Sasuke Uchiha el solo recordarlo sintió un fuerte latido en el pecho, en toda esa semana no había dejado de pensarlo y cada vez que lo hacia su corazón brincaba como un saltamontes "que me pasa" se decía mentalmente sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente para posarse de nuevo en su gran libro.

De un momento a otro hizo acto de presencia el heredero del sharingan haciendo un estruendoso ruido por la puerta corrediza produciendo una gran atención y sorpresa departe de la sala por la tardanza que era nula en el Uchiha pero que por algún motivo de vida o muerte debió ser, y produciendo un sin fin de suspiros departe de las chicas por que lo veían irresistiblemente atractivo con esos cabellos desordenados con gotas de su sudor que caían de las puntas rozando su fina faz, su respiración era rápida como si hubiese corrido una maratón por lo que aun se mantenía sujetándose de la puerta pero eso le hacia verse mas irresistible ciertas niñas mordían su labio inferior ahogando sus gritos, otras sonreían estupidamente y otras sacaban los cosméticos y trataban de verse lo mejor posible para que por lo menos una vez en la vida sean notadas (aunque sea imposible xd)

Su mirada recorrió el aula como buscando algo, algo que había estado ausente y cuando encontró ese par de ojos, esquivo la mirada y camino lentamente a su pupitre con su comúnmente inexpresivo rostro.

-UCHIHA QUIEN TE CREES PARA ENTRAR SIN PEDIR PERMISO Y ENSIMA LLEGAS TARDE TU…–reclamaba el sensei poniendo las manos sobre su escritorio

Sasuke ni se inmutaba a sus reclamos permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados y parecía que no escuchaba ni veía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía escalofríos que recorrían su piel, de hecho esa mañana no había sido de las mejores

Había amaneció con un malestar general que eran indicios de una seguida gripe y para su mala suerte despertó 40 minutos mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba pero una simple gripe no impediría que fuese a la academia talvez hoy _ella_ estari…ah!!! Se recrimino mentalmente mientras se tomaba un duchazo helado pero cuando salio con solo una pequeña toalla atada a la cintura (kya!!! Sasuke en paños menores) abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver su dormitorio patas arriba y ver a un pequeño culpable ladrándole efusivamente aun con un zapato entre las patas, respiro profundamente y cuando ya estaba cerca de el, el muy animal se escabullo para escapar "tks ringo de mierda juro que estas me las pagas" pensó al ver casi toda su ropa rasgada y un desorden que no podía aguantar por lo que tenia que arreglarlo ahora mismo.

Después de realizar su labor tomó su mochila y salio corriendo, ya era muy tarde y todo por culpa de ese maldito perro acompañado de ese estupido malestar.

-ENTENDISTE!!!!!-concluyó el sensei despertando al Uchiha –bueno como les iba diciendo…-siguió dictando su clase

El apenas lo miró, que había dicho no había escuchado ni jota.

-ano sa,ano sa teme que te pasa estas peor que nunca dattebayo –dijo codeándole el rubio de su lado.

-no jodas Naruto –respondió pasándose el cabello para atrás

Unas sillas mas atrás una pelirosa lo miraba sin perder detalle de el, talvez la mayoría de su clase ni el mismo profesor lo habían notado pero desde que Sasuke ingreso se veía mas pálido de lo que su color podía denotar en lo acostumbrado y podía jurar que durante la clase lo único que hacia era dormirse talvez estaba enfermo cruzó por su mente, se sonrojo tremendamente cuando el voltio su mirada para verla aunque sus miradas solo se cruzaron por instantes Sakura sintió una gran felicidad que no entendía el significado.

Las horas fueron pasando y el peliazul ni se había dignado a salir en el descanso por lo que cuando se le acercaron sus sientas de fangirl fueron echadas por su rubio amigo con un "largo el teme no esta en condición de dar autógrafos" aunque todas terminaban desquitándose con el pobre a puros golpes antes de marcharse, Sakura no se le había acercado en ningún momento temía que lo podía molestar y así transcurrió el día hasta llego la hora de salida.

-Sasuke kun –le acaricio los cabellos rebeldes que ahora estaban húmedos por el sudor excesivo

Aunque su inconsciente no estaba completamente despierto sentía la agradable caricia que era brindada por una pelirosa.

-TEME!!!!!!! Despierta ya!!!!!!!!!!-grito eufóricamente

Reconoció al instante esa voz chillona así que lo tomó de los pelos y lo lanzó por el pizarrón ocasionando risas de los alumnos que se preparaban para irse a sus hogares

-Naru to…kun estas…bien…-fue en su ayuda la ojiperla aunque ya se encontraba fuera de combate.

Ese Naruto lo habia despertado y ahora comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Sasuke kun –dijo brindándole un pañuelo para que se seque la sudorosa frente

Tomó la delicada tela de terciopelo y la llevo al rostro para secarla en su totalidad, podía sentir el olor a cerezas que desprendía aquel pañuelo y lo quito lentamente de la cara para luego encontrarse con un rostro que lo miraba de manera preocupada.

-estoy bien –dijo para que le dejase de ver de esa manera y se encamino a la puerta para marcharse seguida de la pelirosa como era costumbre siempre se iban los tres pero como ese día Naruto estaba castigado por "molestar a su compañera" solo se irian los dos.

-mira mira allí esta de nuevo kya!!! –debían emocionadas unas chicas que salían corriendo fuera de la academia

Sakura le extraño lo que sucedía y Sasuke ni lo había tomado en cuenta solo sentía que su alrededor daba vueltas, hasta que vio una figura desagradable pero conocida fuera de la academia rodeado de mujeres convirtiéndose en el centro de atención, porque estaba allí el imbesil había venido durante toda la semana en las salidas no sabia para que pero su sola presencia lo molestaba.

-hermanito! –saludo con la mano libre ya que la otra la tenia rodeando a una chica –y…Sakura chan justo a la persona que estaba buscando

Que! Porque el imbesil buscaba a Sakura, miro que se apartaba de las niñas de su lado e inconscientemente su sharingan se activo pero en el instante que lo sintió cerca su vista se torno borrosa y una gran debilidad le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que caiga lentamente al frió piso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**dejenme rr para saber si les gusto o para votarlo al tacho**


	6. Chapter 6

HOLAS!!!!! SI YA SE SEGURO YA NI SE ACUERDAN DE MI O LOS QUE SE ACUERDAN ME QUERRAN LANZAR POR LA VENTANA ESTA VEZ TARDE MUCHO MUCHO ESTAN EN SU DERECHO SI ME MANDAN A LA .... BIEN LEJOS BUENO BUENO LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE... SEGURO LES ABURRIRA MEJOR LES DEJO EL CAPI SIGUIENTE Y DE VERDAD DISCULPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR LA TARDANZA ESPERO Y NO ME HAYAN OLVIDADO

_____________---------------------------------------------_______________________________

-baka baka baka

-Sasuke chan

-Sasuke kun

Se encontraban en el dormitorio rodeando una cama donde se podía observar al Uchiha menor recostado superando los 39° y se distinguía la compresa de su frente casi seca.

-Itachi kun… –llamo su madre que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, él se acercó y atendió a lo que le indicaba –entendiste…-pregunto suavemente volviendo la mirada hacia la cama donde yacía su hijo para después dirigirla a la pelirosa de su lado

-si…-dijo con cansancio –dos tabletas de veneno para mi ototo san

Las dos mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas lo cual produjo una risa departe del pelinegro

-me creen capaz –comento aun entre risas comenzando a salir de la habitación con dirección a la farmacia por el dichoso medicamento para la fiebre

-los comentarios de Itachi kun me tienden a poner nerviosa –alego con una diminuta sonrisa –Sakura chan quédate a hacerle compañía por favor –pidió Mikoto al ver como la pelirosa no alejaba la vista de su querido hijo

Asintió con una sonrisa mientras veía como la hermosa mujer tomaba la manija de la puerta pero al instante de escuchar el sonido al cerrarse su mirada volvió hacia Sasuke y un gran sentimiento de protección afloro en ella ese deseo de arrullarlo como a un bebé por verlo tan indefenso, tan quieto, se sentó en la cama y su mirada recorrió su tranquilo rostro contemplándolo con preocupación, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos bajasen a su pecho que respiraba con profundidad la sensación de querer sentir el latido de su corazón se presentó, su mano temblorosa se poso en el pecho descubierto y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el calor corporal que emanaba entre sus dedos mas no los alejo y fueron subiendo lentamente por su tersa piel hasta llegar a su mejilla donde lo acaricio sutilmente pero el calor en sus mejillas había aparecido, Sasuke era realmente muy pero muy atractivo por eso tenia a mas de media docena de chicas babeando por él por alguna razón eso le apretó el pecho y la hizo sonreír con tristeza lo mas probable fuese que un día de esos él, Sasuke kun abriese su corazón a una de esas molestias como el solía llamarlas, desvió la mirada y su mano fue apartándose lentamente pero sintió el peso de otra entrelazando la suya y evitando abandonar la mejilla caliente del peliazul.

-Sakura…-jadeo en susurro

Ella se sorprendió Sasuke la llamaba pero sus ojos permanecían aun cerrados, lo mas probable era que estuviese soñando, enrojeció al percatarse que ella estaba presente en sus sueños.

-Sakura…-volvió a llamarla –Sakura…no… te alejes…

Sakura no sabía como actuar su mano estaba fuertemente sujeta por el peliazul y la seguía llamando pero algunas frases no las entendía lo más probable era que el sueño lo haya dejado atrás dándole pasó al delirio, tenia que tranquilizarlo de alguna manera.

-no me iré…-dijo cerca de su oído encontrando esa su mejor frase para acallarlo y al volver a levantarse ya no sentía el fuerte apretón en su mano pero en cambio sintió el corazón latirle a cien al ver que unos ojos mas oscuros que la noche la veían fijamente.

Poco a poco Sasuke se incorporó para sentarse ahora con los ojos fijos en las cobijas.

-No hagas eso –le dijo tratando de detenerlo y sujetándolo de los hombros, nerviosa por su cercanía.

El levanto los ojos y los clavo en los de élla quien no supo descifrar aquella mirada que era diferente a todas las que había visto desde que lo conoció, su sorpresa aumento cuando sintió que sus manos le tomaban el rostro con suavidad.

-Sasuke kun…que…-y antes de concluir sintió los muy calientes labios del peliazul sobre los suyos lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos tanto como platos.

Trataba inútilmente de alejarlo empujando su pecho desnudo lo cual produjo que su sonrojo subiese en creces pero él no ponía de su parte en cambio la atraía mas ahora con una de sus manos enredando su cintura, el tierno rose de labios la hizo dejarse llevar correspondiéndole con torpeza, pero su poco sentido de la cordura hizo querer apartarlo de nuevo cortando el contacto y solo quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-no lo hagas difícil –dijo aun con los ojos cerrados para volver a besarla sin importarle su respuesta

Esto esta mal se decía la pelirosa mentalmente al sentir otra vez esos labios ansiosos tomando los suyos, tenia claro que Sasuke no estaba consiente de sus actos esa intensa fiebre lo hacia delirar y a cometer cosas que después se arrepentiría pero lo peor era que ella ya no podía evitarlo pues ahora le correspondía con la misma intensidad que él entregándole por completo sus labios y posando sus manos en la piel desnuda de su cuello Sasuke profundizó el beso invadiendo su cavidad y encontrándose con la tímida lengua de la pelirosa que al sentirlo lo atrajo más de manera inconsciente cosa que le provocó al peliazul una media sonrisa que no fue notada por la pelirosa

---------------ooooooooooooo------------------

-kya Itachi kun me invitaras al cine?

-calla él ya me invito a mí

-OK OK chicas hay Itachi para todas –sonreía siendo arrinconado por sus fans

-kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!-gritaban alborotadas

A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba una molesta rubia pues las enfermeras estaban perdiendo el tiempo en vez de realizar sus labores correspondientes

-este no es lugar para formar alboroto mocoso –dijo la fuerte sanin molestándose mas con el pelinegro que con las chicas

-hey pero si es la ancianita –alego con malicia -mira no tengo tiempo para discutir –finalizo ya saliendo del establecimiento dejando mas enfadada a la rubia pero antes de salir se chocó con un rubio de ojos azules que traía una cara de furia profunda cosa que no tomo importancia y siguió su camino.

--------------oooooooooooooo-------------------

En el pasillo cerca del dormitorio del mas adorable enfermo se acercaba una mujer de larga cabellera llevando entre sus manos una bandeja con una suave sustancia de pollo que solía prepararle a sus hijos cuando enfermaban lo cual era casi nunca, abrió muy despacio la puerta corrediza y abrió los ojos tanto como la boca al percatarse de la escena que estaba delante de ella y parecía que ni cuenta se habían dado de la presencia de Mikoto ya que sus labios no se despegaban y por lo que había notado, Sasuke no estaba siendo forzado por una de sus fans como había pasado en casos anteriores cosa que las muy descaradas habían hecho frente a ella, lo que veía ahora era que él la tenia sujeta, muy sujeta de la cintura como evitando que ella escapase lo cual la enterneció y la hizo dar una pequeña sonrisa, decidió cerrar muy silenciosamente dejándolos solos, pero apenas cerró se encontró con un par de ojos tan negros como los suyos.

-oka san aquí está –dijo para entregarle el recado poniéndolo en la bandeja

Ella no había dejado de sonreír

-arigato Itachi kun –alego para luego darle a cargar la bandeja y llevarlo de los hombros lejos de la habitación.

-okasan! –reclamó como niño chiquito mientras caminaba –yo quería ver a mi ototo san para…

-molestarlo –concluyo Mikoto

-no es cierto –dijo haciéndose el ofendido –solo quería bueno…esto

-después –alego siguiendo su camino llevándose a Itachi

-------------ooooooooooo-------------

La pelirosa respiraba entrecortadamente al romper el contacto pues ya no sentía el aire en sus pulmones, con los ojos aun cerrados se mantenía sentada en la cama.

Apenas no sintió sus labios recostó su frente en su hombro respirando agitadamente también le hacia falta de una gran bocanada de aire, no se arrepentía, lo deseaba, deseaba de sobremanera esos labios que ahora estaban hinchados por sus besos y si no fuese por que el sueño lo venció hubiese vuelto a tomarlos pues sabia que ella le volvería a corresponder.

-Sasuke kun…-susurro al sentir el peso de su hombro, lo devolvió a la cama al darse cuenta que dormía profundamente.

Unos minutos después se vio a una Sakura muy preocupada caminando de un lado para otro asimilando lo que acababa de suceder "que hice" se recriminaba constantemente "Sasuke kun me va a odiar" se decía pensando que su amistad se quebraría por ese pequeño percance, nó eso nó, ella no quería que eso pasara le dolería mucho que el se alejara de su lado, él era su amigo pero ahora… que era ahora… solo sabía que no podría soportar que él la mirase con desprecio, pero no fue toda su culpa él, él también tenia culpa "no!!!!!!!!"se dijo mentalmente él no tenia culpa estaba delirando así que la única culpa era suya debió alejarse desde un primer instante pero no élla le siguió el juego y ahora venían las consecuencias, y mientras seguía con su debate interior no se fijo que una sombra oscura había ingresado por la puerta y la observaba con una ceja levantada.

-Sakura chan?

Al darse cuenta enrojeció, acaso le había visto besarse con su hermano.

-Uchiha san –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-Itachi para ti –alego acercándose a la cama –parece que cuidaste bien de mi ototo –dijo tranquilamente para luego sonreírle.

-ehehe yo… ehehe me tengo que ir –dijo rápidamente para caminar hacia la puerta para su suerte no había visto nada

-Itachi kun no te dije que Sasuke chan estaba ocupado –comento entrando por la puerta, la dueña de casa

Sakura se quedo en medio camino al escucharla y por unos momentos se quedo inmóvil acaso la señora Mikoto…

-tierra llamando a mundo feliz de Sakura chan –dijo el pelinegro moviendo la mano frente a la ojiverde que no mostraba rastro de movilidad

-yo… yo…

-te entendemos Sakura chan tienes que marcharte –alego Mikoto sonriendo para luego guiñarle un ojo

Sakura lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo con la cara toda roja.

-Sakura chan esta rara –dijo Itachi para luego no poder evitar desordenarle el cabello a su tan quieto hermano

-Itachi kun! no lo molestes –le regaño

-ok ok -dijo sacando su mano y mirándola –que asco esta sudando de nuevo –alego para después limpiarse con uno de los polos del peliazul

---------------oooooooooo--------------------------

Era de mañana, fría y opaca como las que empezaban a aparecer por el pronto invierno, una mujer de larga cabellera discutía con su hijo para que no valla a la escuela (que envidia mamá me llevaba a rastras aunque estaba muriendo de congestionamiento nasal T_T)

-déjalo okasan y que muera por el camino –comento Itachi poniéndose su uniforme de jounin y recibiendo una mirada de reproche departe de su progenitora.

-Sasuke chan…-rogó

-dije que estoy perfecto –ya saliendo de la residencia

-hey Sasuke –dijo Itachi lanzándole una pequeña billetera rosa –se lo entregas a Sakura chan

Lo recibió pero se preguntó porque él idiota lo tenía

-vamos no me mires así –alego al ver que Sasuke lo apuñalaba con la mirada –acaso estas celo…

Y solo se escucho el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

----------------ooooooooo---------------------

-casi…llego…tarde –dijo abriendo y cerrando seguidamente la puerta corrediza respirando entrecortadamente sin darse cuenta que el sensei ya daba la clase y pues si habia llegado tarde.

-Haruno…-dijo lentamente con un tic en ojo últimamente sus alumnos asistían tarde y encima interrumpían sus clases

-gomen –dijo para luego hacer una reverencia y al levantarse lo vio, ahí estaba él, en ese momento quiso que la tierra la tragase o talvez saltar por la ventana era una opción.

-te dije que a tu lugar –alego el profesor demandando su irritación

-ah… hai –dijo para caminar rápidamente pero cuando pasó por el lugar del peliazul no quería ni mirarlo realmente la vergüenza la carcomía pero podría jurar que él no había despegaba su vista de ella.

-ohajo Sakura san –dijo tímidamente nuestra ojiperla favorita al tenerla a lado

Sakura no hizo más que sonreírle y sentirse aliviada de que su asiento estuviese muy atrás.

La clase fue tan aburrida como siempre aunque Sakura apenas despegaba los ojos de cierto peliazul de adelante pero notó lo tranquilo que estaba el aula lo cual era increíblemente extraño así que su mirada se dirigió a cierto rubio el cual tenía seriedad reflejada en su rostro.

-Hinata que le pasa a Naruto –pregunto en susurro

Hinata la miro y un deje de tristeza se asomo en sus ojos

-porque… nos men…tiste Sakura chan

-que? –no entendía en absoluto

-ayer…

Y en ese momento el sonido del timbre se hizo presente y Sakura antes de poder escuchar a Hinata sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y la llevaba fuera del aula dando pasos rapidos.

-Naruto que pasa no estoy entendiendo nada –dijo sin recibir respuesta

El seguía caminando sin soltarla

-Naruto! –volvió a repetir

-porque Sakura chan –dijo cuando entró a un aula alejada y vacía junto con ella –por que no me lo dijiste –dijo y en su cara parecía dibujarse el resentimiento.

-Naruto no te enti…

-ayer lo iban a hacer de nuevo –alego sentándose en una silla –te pensaban volver a golpear –dijo parándose y apretando los puños

Sakura lo miro con tristeza entendiendo por fin

-Sakura chan de verdad no puedes confiar en mi -preguntó con melancolía

Sakura lo miro para luego sonreírle ampliamente

-baka naruto –dijo suavemente –confió mucho en ustedes no lo dudes

-entonces porque me mentiste

-porque no había nada que hacer, las cosas ya estaban hechas y lo único que me quedaba era recuperarme además… no quería que se sientan involucrados lo menos que quiero es que se sientan mal –dijo con la mirada fija en sus manos

Sakura se sorprendió al sentir el irrepentino abrazo el cual lo fue tan calido como los que siempre demandaba el rubio.

-me gustas –pronuncio el rubio sin romper el abrazo-me gustas mucho –dijo apretándola un poco mas –quiero protegerte contra cualquiera porque te quiero

Sakura se quedo muda y tan quieta como una estatua casi tanto como cierta persona que estaba parada junto a la puerta y que escuchó la declaración de su mejor amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A LOS QUE ME DEJARON RR LA VEZ PASADA GRASIAS GRASIAS

AH ALGUEN ME PREGUNTO QUE EDAD TENIAN LOS PROTAGONISTAS PUES ESTAN EN ESTE CAPI ENTRE 12 Y 13 AÑOS BUENO CUALQUIER DUDA ME LA HACEN SABER YA SE QUE ME DEMORO MUCHO MI CONSCIENCIA TAMBIEN ME LO RECLAMA PERO PIENSO TERMINAR ESTE FIC ANQUE DEMORE DE TODAS FORMAS GRASIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN RR Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE SE TOMAN TIEMPO EN LEER HASTA LA PROXIMA BYE


	7. Chapter 7

holassssssssssss gente que hay bueno ahi ta el chaper new espero y sea de su agrado ya saben que me demoro pero de todas formas disculpen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Estoy enamorado de ti"

Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de dar grandes pasos para alejarse, la seriedad de su rostro estaba mas presente que en todos sus 13 años juntos cuando cruzo el aula de clase para tomar su respectivo lugar, sabia perfectamente que eso pasaría el hecho de que al dobe le gustase la pelirosa se olía a kilómetros pero no se lo podía tragar y no se tragaría el cuento de que ella lo aceptase no! No antes que a él, cerros los ojos y se palpo las sienes para relajarse, el dobe como todos los días le había jodido el día pero no se lo iba a dejar fácil por primera vez en su vida se había encaprichado con algo y estaba seguro de que no la soltaría hasta que se cansase pero en verdad solo era eso lo que sentía por ella?.

-teme –pronuncio apenas audible para el peliazul

Mierda ahí estaba uno de los culpables de su dolor de cabeza sentado a lado suyo, pero había algo raro, el rubio tenia una cara de funeral con la mirada fija en los pies de Iruka que se movían de un lado a otro, sonrió de lado de seguro la pelirosa lo había mandado a freír espárragos.

-la quiero –dijo levemente

Mierda mierda mierda ya no podía sonreír simplemente su expresión se volvió seria cuando se topo con los ojos melancólicos del rubio.

-se que ella me querrá –dijo volviendo con su reconocida sonrisa –se que conmigo nunca dejara de sonreír, se que la haré feliz –alego seguro de si mismo.

Tanto la quería?

-ella estuvo tan sola como yo… se que soy el único que la puede entender, yo…

-ya deja de decirme todo eso! –dijo ásperamente sin mirarlo –a mi no me interesa lo que tengan que ver ustedes ni lo que pase a su alrededor –finalizo tomando su mochila y saliendo apresuradamente apenas escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Naruto quedo en shock por lo general Sasuke solía ser un amargado y le importaba una miga la vida de los demás pero nunca reaccionaba de esa manera con él con su mejor amigo.

------------------------oooooooooooooooo----------------------------

Naruto la quiere de verdad pero él, él solamente la consideraba… que la consideraba realmente no sabia con exactitud, solo sabia que quería sentir el sabor de sus labios y probarlos hasta saciarse y después la descartaría cuando pierda interés, eso no estaba bien, no para el rubio y menos para la pelirosa, sonrió amargamente mientras aceleraba su camino había tomado una decisión que le desagradaba pero consideraba la mejor opción.

-------------------------ooooooooooooooo------------------------------

Dos meses exactamente había transcurrido y en ese lapso de tiempo se podría alegar el nombramiento de ninjas y sus respectivos equipos "mierda" pensó Sasuke cuando había escuchado los nombres de sus compañeros, justamente tenia que ser ese par, él que había tratado de evitarlos y ahora aunque no estuvieran en la academia tendría que verlos frecuentemente durante las misiones.

-KAKASHI SENSEI LLEGAS TARDE –ese era el grito de Naruto

-hai hai me perdí por el …-decía el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza con la común excusa por su habitual tardanza

A unos pasos se encontraba contemplando sin interés como se quejaba el rubio con los brazos en la baranda de aquel puente Sasuke, pero la mirada se le fue por unos largos minutos para dedicárselas a cierta pelirosa que observaba con detenimiento la tranquilidad del rió que corría bajo el puente, su cabello caía delicadamente rozando sus labios y ella los apartaba suavemente pero sus dedos volvieron a ellos delineándolos con las yemas recordando talvez un pasaje que aconteció hace pocos meses, sintió sus labios arder con solo verla hacer eso, quito la mirada rápidamente cualquier otro lugar era mas seguro.

-…entonces que les parece –dijo el peliblanco

-NOOOOOOO! –negándose rotundamente el rubio

-día libre… me parece buena idea –alego sonriendo la ojijade

-pero Sakura chan lo que necesitamos es acción, emoción, adrenalina dattebayo

-piénsalo Naruto iremos al Ichiraku a comer ramen –dijo para luego volver la mirada a su otro compañero –no te parece Sasuke kun –alego con los ojos brillantes

Pero como era lo común en esos últimos meses él no se digno ni en devolverle la palabra y juraría que hacia lo posible por estar alejado de ellos cosa que era imposible con el rubio ya que siempre terminaban discutiendo para después irse a comer ramen, pero con ella… siempre que los acompañaba él terminaba tomando otra dirección , trataba de comprenderlo quizá fue aquel beso, talvez el recordó y por eso ahora se comportaba como se comportaba, le dolía, su indiferencia era como una daga que atravesaba más y más su corazón especialmente por que desde que sus labios estuvieron entre los suyos sintió algo mas, algo que ya tenia claro en estos momentos, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que cada rechazo la destruía mas, tenia que aclararlo tenia que parar, su actitud no creía poder soportarlo mas, extrañaba al Sasuke que por lo menos la miraba directamente a los ojos, si! Tenia que hablar con el de ese tema, pero al solo recordar la hacia enrojecer tendría el valor de encararlo?.

-teme!!!!!!!!! –grito (como siempre) el rubio cuando vio a Sasuke caminar despreocupadamente alejándose –teme idiota! Vamos al Ichiraku –dijo agarrándolo del cuello y viendo desaparecer a Kakashi con un puff

-dobe te aniquilare como no me sueltes –dijo con un tic en el ojo el peliazul

-así? –Dijo retándolo –te apuesto dos tazones de ramen a que te gano dattebayo

-no tengo intención de volverte a destrozar –menciono sin interés

De repente Naruto empezó a reír aun con el brazo en el cuello de Sasuke y miro disimuladamente a Sakura

-gracias teme–dijo el rubio produciendo desconcierto en el peliazul –gracias por dejarme solo con ella

Lo miro de soslayo indiferente para después apartarse a cualquier lugar lejos de ellos

-bueno solo quedamos los dos –sonriendo con su típica sonrisa zorruna

-no… yo tengo que… -alego al casi ver desaparecer por el horizonte al peliazul y echarse a correr tras él

-Sakura chan…-susurro mientras la veía alejarse

-Na…ruto kun –dijo una ojiperla que estaba cerca tomando la atención del rubio

--------------------ooooooooooooo--------------------

Tan rápido había caminado que le había perdido el rastro, suspiro con cansancio para resignarse a aclarar las cosas con el peliazul, decidió todavía no volver a casa pues antes tomaría la ruta que le conducía a su lugar favorito talvez tomar aire fresco le despejaría la mente pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo a él parado de espaldas.

-Sasuke kun –dijo lentamente

El ni se inmuto y sintió otra daga introducirse en su pecho

-Sasu…

-que quieres –dijo ásperamente creía no se aparecería por ahí durante mucho rato específicamente porque creyó que estaría disfrutando del ramen en compañía de Naruto

-por que solo estas así conmigo –dijo con la cabeza fija en el pastizal

-no te hagas la importante –dijo sin mirarla

-talvez sea por aquel día… cuando enfermaste… -pronuncio enrojeciendo -fue mi culpa… por no evitar…

Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que paso hace rato, de algo que a él le había gustado pero que ella lo consideraba un error, le molesto le molesto mucho y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-no se de que hablas

-Sasuke kun yo…

-eres realmente molesta! Tu presencia siempre me pareció una molestia y ahora me lo parece más –dijo ásperamente sin medir sus palabras.

No era eso entonces que era lo que lo cambio, que fue lo que hizo ella para que Sasuke la tratase así, sus ojos se humedecieron y derramaron delgadas gotas transparentes sobre sus mejillas antes de salir corriendo lo mas lejos de ese lugar.

La vio desaparecer a lo lejos y el cielo fue oscureciéndose sobre sus ojos y aun se mantenía rígido en la misma posición con la mirada en la misma dirección, porque si era lo mejor el no podía sentirlo.

-----------------------------ooooooooooooooooo------------------------------------

Tres años habían pasado y se veía por la alborotada calle de Konoha una espectacular figura femenina de larga cabellera extrañamente rosa corriendo apresuradamente al encuentro con su equipo, ese día tenían que partir para una misión y se le ocurre llegar tarde.

-Sakura chan llegas tarde –dijo Naruto dándole un golpecito en la frente

-eheheh gomen me perdí por…

-tu también –le regaño el rubio mientras veía sonreír a Kakashi que había llegado unos diez segundos antes

-jaja era broma –dijo para luego dejar de sonreír al ver la despreocupada figura de cierto peliazul

Durante todo ese tiempo Sasuke la había tratado como si nunca hubiese existido en su vida era realmente injusto solo con ella se comportaba mas frió de lo que ya era, pero aun así ella no podía evitar quererlo como lo quería, pero tenia que hacerse la idea de que él no sentía lo mismo por ella además ahora que se había vuelto mucho mas atractivo con esa tez tan pálida que bañaba ese cuerpo tan bien desarrollado que se veía sobre la chamarra y esos ojos tan distantes y profundos sobre ese rostro tan simétrico suspiro pesadamente seguramente su numero de candidatas se había elevado, su mirada volvió al frente donde se encontraba el señor feudal que había solicitado la misión de ser protegido.

-nada mas!!!!!! Nada de ninjas!!!! –quejándose como siempre

-eheheh –rió el peliblanco poniendo la cabeza del rubio al suelo con un sonido tosco –Naruto los ninjas aparecerán en el camino –suspiro resignado

-idiota –susurro con los brazos cruzados el poseedor del sharingan para después poner la mirada en el señor feudal quien tenia los ojos clavados en una pelirosa de en frente que lo veía sonriente, sus ojos se entrecerraron acaso esa idiota no se daba cuenta que ese desgraciado se la estaba devorando con la mirada!.

El transcurso de la misión estaba pasando sin complicaciones cosa que mataba de aburrimiento al rubio, pero fue todo tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta hasta que ya se veían en una lucha casi ganada, sangre desparramada junto con variedad de armas, eran tantos ninjas pero ellos podían controlarlos incluso no había ninguno que valiese la pena para gastar suficiente energía.

-Sakura protege al señor feudal!!!!!!! –había sido la orden del sensei mientras luchaba pues habían aparecido unos contrincantes mas fuertes y la pelea se igualaba

Obedeciendo el mandato fue a cubrirlo pero unos ninjas se acercaban con una velocidad impresionante que casi podía distinguirse como un borrón en aquel lugar, trato de tranquilizarse y cerro los ojos estaba segura que recibiría el impacto los único que quedaba era esperar los pocos segundos que tardarían en atravesar esa increíble masa de chacra sobre su cuerpo, pero un fuerte sonido ensordeció sus oídos

-estas bien cierto… –dijo jadeando con los ojos entrecerrados respirando mas dificultosamente

-Sasuke kun… –abrió los ojos al sentir sus manos tomando su rostro y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas por montones al darse cuenta que casi todo su cuerpo emanaba sangre

-no sirves como ninja…-susurro hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello pero aun manteniéndose en pie

-porque…-sollozando –si no sirvo me hubieses dejado morir!!!! –dijo alzando la voz

-eso no… lo permitiré –dijo sin levantar la cara

Sus lagrimas seguían cayendo mientras lo recostaba en el suelo para tratar de examinarlo, tenia que ayudarlo en algo, por fortuna había aprendido a utilizar el jutsu medico, empezó a expandir el chacra verde por todo su cuerpo comenzando a curarlo y se concentro en el centro de su abdomen que era el mas afectado él tosió sangre y sus manos comenzaron a temblar que pasaría sino lo podía salvar sacudió la cabeza no podía pensar en eso lo haría aunque tenga que sacrificarse ella misma, no supo en que momento había aparecido pues el estaba en una distancia razonable pero había acabado con esos monstruosos ninjas salvándola, no era la primera vez que la ayudaba en batalla pero si la primera donde recibía un ataque tan grave, sintió desvanecerse mientras el chacra verde salía con mas fuerza.

-para!!

-no!!! No es suficiente… –hablaba ahora con dificultad

-acaso quieres morir también! –Tomando sus manos –no seas idiota

-lo prefiero antes que perderte a ti!!! –siguió con su labor pero ya casi estaba al limite

-sobreviviré… -dijo lentamente mientras le apartaba las manos pero su mente se le nublo haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

-Sasuke…-susurro antes de caer en las mismas condiciones sobre su pecho

-----------------------------ooooooooooooooooo-------------------------------

Las blancas paredes fue lo que primero vio al despertar reconoció el lugar "hospital de Konoha", se sentó bruscamente recordando lo sucedido "Sasuke" se paro rápidamente pero se tambaleo y casi cae al suelo si no fuese por unos brazos fuertes que la sostuvieron.

-Itachi kun –dijo mirándolo, no se había percatado de que él estaba ahí

-lo siento Sakura chan –dijo con la mirada triste –Sasuke esta…

-que quieres decir… –susurro al imaginarse lo peor

-lo que piensas –dijo muy serio inspeccionando cada gesto de su rostro –el esta…–alego para luego empezar a reír sujetándose de la baranda de la cama –pensaste que se había muerto jajaj

Respiro profundamente sintiéndose aliviada, estaba vivo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Sakura chan debiste suponer que era así –dijo el pelinegro poniéndose nervioso no creyó que se lo tomara tan a pecho

-Itachi kun que cruel eres –alego una pelinegra que entraba y le quitaba las lagrimas a la pelirosa –él esta en la habitación de a lado –sonriendo

-hai…-apenas susurro para salir muy rápido por la puerta

-Itachi uchiha –dijo con los brazos cruzados –cuando maduraras hijo lo mismo hiciste con Sasuke chan –recordando lo que su hijo mayor había hecho en la anterior habitación hace algunas horas

-no me pude resistir –dijo para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa –viste, esas caras nunca las olvidare

-------------------------------ooooooooooooooooo-------------------------------

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y dudo si es que aun permanecía dormido o se encontraba en un sueño del cual no quería despertar aun, aparto los cabellos del rostro pálido que se encontraba recostado a lado suyo, su piel era tan calida que casi podía ser real, se sentó lentamente encorvándose al sentir el punzón dirigido a su abdomen mierda hasta en dormido podía sentir el irritable dolor levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos verdes humedecidos de verdad que no parecía un sueño la podía sentir entre sus dedos cuando limpio sus lagrimas y sonrió de lado cuando ella cerro los ojos y retuvo su mano en su mejilla.

-te quiero –susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para el peliazul

No respondió y se dedico solo a observarla estaba seguro de que no quería despertar, no quería volver a la realidad una donde su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la chica que él no había logrado sacar de la cabeza, siempre había creído que seria lo mejor para ella ya que siempre los veía tan unidos algo que no podría atribuírsele con el ya que no era para nada sociable y no tenia mucha relación con ella mucho menos en estos últimos años donde corto casi toda comunicación con ella.

-lo siento pero…-dijo la pelirosa para luego acercársele y rozar sus labios –lo siento de verdad –dijo para luego estamparlos suavemente

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**fin**

**jejej mentira todavia falta **

**espero y les haya gustado y me regalen sus comentarios que de verdad son super **

**grasias a los que siguen mi fic y hasta la proxima**


	8. Chapter 8

**holasssssssss!!! jeje me demore mucho no tengo disculpas bueno ahi ta la conti oh gracias por sus rr me gustaron mucho**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerró los ojos al sentir el toque de sus dedos en su mejilla, estaba vivo y era más de lo que podía pedir, sujeto fuertemente su mano para que no se alejara, no quería que lo volviese a hacer y menos quería que la volviese a ignorar.

-te quiero –susurro con los ojos húmedos pero con los sentimientos reluciendo en ellos

Espero con miedo por minutos, talvez un "no me importan tus estupidos sentimientos" o en el mejor de los casos un "lo siento pero no te puedo corresponder" pero nada ocurría él simplemente la seguía observando sin expresión en el rostro aunque en aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche ya no mostraban el hielo seco que siempre solía regalar ahora simplemente eran… calidos, tan calidos que la hizo perderse en ellos y sin apartar la vista se fue acercando mas…

-lo siento pero…-dijo para hallarse rozando sus labios –lo siento de verdad –dijo para estamparlos suavemente.

Bastó la humedad de sus labios para darse cuenta que en realidad esto estaba pasando y que ella lo estaba besando y que no se trataba de uno de sus absurdo sueños… tan suaves, tan torpes, exactamente iguales a como los recordaba mierda como los había echado de menos, le puso mas énfasis al movimiento de labios invadiendo su cavidad tomando su rostro para atraerla y resistiéndose al dolor que le brindaba su abdomen "al diablo Naruto" se dijo mentalmente ya no podía, ya no tenia la fuerza suficiente para apartarse de ella, lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había hecho, por una insoportable tiempo que se desvanecía en estos mismos instantes pero ya no lo haría, no ahora que la tenia tan cerca, no ahora que ella le declaraba sus sentimientos, no ahora que él tenia claro que la…

Toc toc toc (efecto de sonido peeeesimo)

El sonido de la puerta fue leve pero suficiente para que la pelirosa se despegara más rápido que veloz del peliazul y se situara a lado de la ventana con la respiración entrecortada.

-interrumpo? –pregunto un pelinegro asomando la cabeza –estaban ocupados? –volvió a preguntar inocentemente

Las manos le temblaban y lo único que quería era huir de esos dos Uchihas

-no! –respondió rápidamente la pelirosa con las mejillas rosáceas –ya me iba

Dispuesta a marcharse camino con paso firme

-no! –dijo para luego fulminar con la mirada a su hermano –Itachi lárgate

-de verdad ya me iba –dijo lo mas rápido posible pasando por el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

El peliazul la vio cerrar la puerta tras de ella, se había ido y todo por culpa de…

-hermanito como estas –dijo punzando cierta parte del cuerpo de Sasuke que en esos momentos estaba sensible –aun te duele?

Ocasionando un quejoso encogimiento por parte de Sasuke

-Itachi de mier…

-ya ya ya no es para tanto -muy sonriente frente suyo.

-que mierda quieres –dijo recostándose despacio con el entrecejo fruncido porque! tenia que interrumpirlos

El Uchiha mayor comenzaba a reír burlonamente lo que cabreaba más al peliazul

-que lento eres Sasuke –aun entre risas –te tardaste completo idiota –dijo ya serio con los brazos cruzados y caminando de un lado a otro

-pero que…-dijo alzando una ceja no tenia idea de lo que decía

-aunque pensándolo bien si Sakura chan no lo hubiese hecho tu no…

Los había visto! Fisgón de porquería en que momento talvez cuando el estaba muy ocupado degustando de un paladar dulce que le dejaba tiempo de bajar la guardia y desconcentrarlo de la realidad, fijo la mirada en el techo como si fuese la octava maravilla recordando lo que hace poco había sucedido, sonrió de lado dando por hecho que estaba dispuesto a repetirlas las veces que sean necesarias.

-Sasuke! Me estas escuchando?! –refunfuño el pelinegro de coleta

Pero el peliazul seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos ignorando lo que acontecía a su alrededor

-maldito Sasuke pero espera que traiga a la vieja para que te meta una aguja por el…-y al abrir la puerta –je je…tu estabas aquí?-rió nerviosamente al ver una figura masculina de cabellera rubia parado tras la puerta

Y al ingresar la mirada azul del rubio se cruzo con la oscura del peliazul que yacía recostado en la cama.

-bueno a mi me están llamando –dijo el pelinegro saliendo y dejando solos a los dos "grandes amigos"- ups…-dijo al cerrar la puerta

-----------------------ooooooooooooooooooo---------------------------

-Sakura que haces aquí? –pregunto la nueva hokage sentada en su escritorio tomando toda su atención

-Tsunade sama yo quería pedirle un favor –dijo levemente

Estaba decidida a la decisión que había tomado y solo necesitaba el consentimiento de su tutora

-bueno dilo –alego con curiosidad

-yo…quiero dejar el equipo siete –dijo rápidamente

-pero… porque? –pregunto muy sorprendida

-como ninja yo…no sirvo –se lamentaba notablemente no poder serlo

-quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza –reprocho

-…nadie

-Sakura se que te convertirás en una excelente ninja –aunque dudaba de eso, Sakura no había nacido para la pelea cada vez que lo hacia siempre trataba de no lastimar a su oponente pero aun así en las batallas trataba de hacer lo mejor posible lo sabia ya que Kakashi tenia una excelente vista de ella…

-soy un desastre, esta misión casi es destruida por mi descuido…-sus hombros se encogieron –y se que las que vendrán no cambiaran y además… serán peores para mi-susurrando lo ultimo

-vamos Sakura sácalo se que no es todo –la miro con suspicacia sabiendo que algo mas ocultaba y creía saber la razón –Uchiha Sasuke no?

-yo… -claro claro ese era parte del punto grave por lo que había tomado esa decisión apresurada no quería hacerlo pero sabia que no podía seguir allí ahora menos que nunca, aparte de ser una gran molestia en batalla había besado al heredero del sharingan cuando él estaba en su sano juicio, no espero su reacción en el hospital y casi huyendo rehusó enfrentarse a él.

-ok Sakura –dijo sonriente el caso de que Sakura trate de olvidar a ese niño hostil para ella era lo mejor -pero a cambio tu...

--------------------------------oooooooooooooooo------------------------------

Una vez que sintió suficientemente lejos el chacra del hermano de Sasuke habló

-no lo hiciste verdad? –dijo conteniendo la rabia y diciéndose así mismo que había escuchado mal por no lavarse bien las orejas él no podía haberlo traicionado Itachi estaba hablando pura basura –no la besaste verdad?

Porque iba a callar lo había hecho y pretendía hacerlo mucho mas y estaba seguro de que ella no se opondría ella lo quería a él y a nadie mas

-yo no la besé

Por un momento el rubio relajo sus músculos y medio sonrió

-ella me besó –corroboro con seriedad

Fue suficiente información para lanzarse sobre él y cogerlo por la remera

-eres un mentiroso!!!!!!!! –dijo eufóricamente molesto

Se quedo quieto esperando los golpes del rubio era lo mínimo que le debía nada mas

-que clase de mejor amigo eres! –escupió las palabras con mezcla de resentimiento y rencor –no te creo nada!!!! –dijo para luego empujarlo de vuelta a las sabanas del colchón

Sus ojos se nublaron por la ira pero a la vez se incapacitaba en golpear a su mejor amigo ejm ex mejor amigo no podía tener una lucha con alguien que no podía ni pararse de la cama.

-ella no te quiere –dijo el peliazul sin expresión alguna – lo sabes

-cállate!!!!!!!!!

Tenia que meterse eso en la cabeza ella no lo quería nunca lo había hecho ya era hora de que deje de estar detrás de ella

-aléjate de ella –alego el rubio con las mechas cubriendo parte de su cara

Claro que no lo iba a hacer, no lo haría más

El rubio lo miro con todo el odio que contenía antes de salirse dando un portazo

Su aliento choco con la almohada que ahora reposaba encima de sus facciones y se preguntaba por qué no sentía remordimiento, culpa, rencor y mas hacia si mismo por lo que le había hecho a Naruto aunque él nunca había estado con la pelirosa siempre le contaba cada mínimo detalle que ocurría alrededor suyo diciendo que algún día ella le daría el sí y confiando en él como mejor amigo para que lo ayudase a conquistarla cosa que el peliazul negaba rotundamente pero que terminaba haciendo éste? nada menos que... en fin, lo que sucedió fue culpa suya, el peliazul le había dejado el camino libre para que la conquiste pero él no supo aprovecharlo no lo había hecho nunca y ahora ya no podía hacerlo porque el rubio ya sabia a quien quería ella en verdad.

---------------------------oooooooooooooooooo-----------------------------

"Sakura trabajaras en el hospital" era el pensamiento de la pelirosa mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos era lo ultimo que le había decretado Tsunade antes de abandonar su consultorio, le gustaba la idea eso de ayudar y atender por lo menos en ese rubro podría servir, además tendría el tiempo ocupado y así talvez solo talvez podría olvidar, cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente recordando que ya no seria parte del equipo siete, pero inesperadamente chocó con…

-itai…-dijo cayendo al suelo una peliazul de cabellera larga y azulada

-Hinata…. Gomen –dijo sonriendo y levantándola del suelo –caminaba distraída

-tal vez eres muy torpe rosadita –dijo pestañando como niña pequeña una chica de su misma edad de cabellera castaña con dos moñitos atados que se encontraba a lado de la peliazul

-gomen… Sakura chan…-dijo disculpándose por el comportamiento de su...

"acompañante" por no decir guardaespaldas que le había designado su primo Neji por según él Hinata salía demasiado y podría recibir ataques de desconocidos y como ella era muy incapaz de defenderse necesitaba ayuda y quien mas que su mejor amiga Tenten para ir con ella cuando estuviese disponible, resoplo suavemente su primo era tan sobre protector como su padre.

-Tenten san ella es…

-frentona!!!!!- se escucho a una distancia no tan lejos

-hay no… -apretó los ojos al escuchar el insulto

-frentona? –repitió la pelicastaña y miro por sus hombros a una rubia de ojos celestes acercándose

-Ino san porque…

- nadie se esta metiendo contigo Hyuga –dijo alzando una mano en dirección de Hinata mirándola como un bicho molesto

A la pelicastaña ya le estaba aburriendo esa muñeca de plástico que caminaba como si fuese de la realeza y repartía insultos hacia la pelirosa y contiguamente a la tímida peliazul bien lo decía Neji "mi prima es débil torpe, débil torpe y bla bla bla" bueno no solo su prima era así.

-oye barby se te callo el cerebro porque no o recoges?

-pero que… eres una…-dijo la rubia lista para propinarle una buena – Ah!!! que haces me lastimas

-Tenten san –dijeron al unísono al ver como la castaña tenia jalando la coleta de la rubia con el pie en su cabeza

-ugh? –pregunto moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado –que hay?

-------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooo--------------------------------------

Una semana había transcurrido y por fin se liberaba de esa prisión un peliazul de mirada azabache, aunque su rostro vislumbraba la molestia oh si había estaba metido en ese maldito hospital mientras su equipo realizaba misiones y eso quería decir, Naruto Sakura muy muy "juntos", y para realzar mas su irritación esa pequeña molestia no había vuelto desde aquel día pero quien se creía que era se estaba haciendo de rogar con el? Pero si ella se moría por él, salio del dormitorio dando un fuerte portazo y camino con las cejas fruncidas por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia la salida pero al doblar una esquina le pareció distinguir una melena rosa con trajes bancos, paso hacia el punto definitivo y apretó los puños al sentir que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse haciendo caso omiso a su voluntad, porque rayos solo ella lograba ese efecto en él.

-Saku chan!!! –una alegre chica de moñitos se le había colgado encima –recuerda que hoy iremos a casa de Hinata chan –alego sonriendo

-esta bien Tenten san solo déjame terminar… -apuntando en un historial clínico

-hey Saku mira, mira ese sujeto tiene cara de depredador en casería –dijo volteando el rostro de la pelirosa en donde venia un peliazul con la mirada fija en sus ojos

No… era él… ahora que iba a hacer, tragó en seco y aclaro su garganta sin apartar la mirada, que descuidada había sido se suponía que ese día era su alta y ella no debía andar libremente por los pasillos sino en su consultorio, se había integrado en el gran hospital desde el día que había dejado el equipo siete y hacia todo lo posible para que no la mandasen a atender el cuarto de…

-Sasuke kun… -susurro

Le parecía que sus pasos se hacían más rápidos y casi lo tenia en frente

-TENTEN!!!

Se escuchó de repente por el pasillo contrario

-hey Lee –saludo por el fondo del pasillo

Rogó por todos los cielos que no se valla no la podía dejar sola

-MISION!!!!!! –grito el cejas encrespadas quedandose en el mismo lugar del pasillo

Rayos exactamente el cielo le había mandado muchos rayos como respuesta, la castaña sonrió y enseguida fue a reunirse con su compañero desamparándola.

-hey Tenten yo…-quiso alcanzarla

Apenas dio unos pasos pero su camino fue detenido por un brazo fuerte que se interponía en la pared y haciendo que sus nervios empezaran a descontrolarse

-ejm…Sasuke kun… estas…bien… ya lo estas…-dijo enredándose y prefiriendo mirar como si fuesen una novedad sus delgados dedos

Él bufo molesto aun molesto, pero tenerla allí con las mejillas encendidas el cuerpo casi temblándole y los ojos esquivando los suyos eran signos de que se encontraba completamente nerviosa por su presencia y eso de cierta forma le agradaba, alzo su mentón con el dedo índice y se acerco demasiado invadiendo su espacio

-Sasuke kun…-enrojeció al sentirlo tan cerca y casi se desploma al sentir sus labios rozando parte de su mandibula con las manos fuertemente acopladas a su pequeña cintura dejándola sin escapatoria "Sasuke kun que estas haciendo" se dijo mentalmente apegándose mas a la pared al sentir su boca cerca de su cuello la simple acción le hizo contener la respiración y entrecerrar los ojos

Oh si como le gustaba sentirla nerviosa acaso ella no podía verlo?

-

-

-Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade sama solicita su presencia –alego una muchacha que apareció de repente con una mascara cubriéndole el rostro

A regañadientes se aparto de la pelirosa que volvió a recuperar la respiración después de varios segundos y encaró a la recién llegada con una mirada feroz pero porque siempre lo tenían que interrumpir, acaso no había alternativa? tks tenia que ir con ese estorbo para encontrarse con el otro estorbo y así poder desocuparse.

-Sakura… -dijo levemente inyectando su mirada intensamente hacia ella

Su respiración se volvió a detener al escucharlo hace tiempo que no la llamaba por su nombre y creía que hasta se le había olvidado

-Sakura chan!!! –dijo de repente un rubio que hacia acto de presencia con una gran sonrisa –y… Sasuke –agrego hostilmente

-Naruto –dijo entre dientes el peliazul

Visiblemente se notaba el enojo entre ambos y también visiblemente se notaba que el peliazul no quería mover ni un músculo para marcharse no si antes ese completo idiota no se iba primero.

-necesito que me acompañe en estos instantes –alego la ambu mosqueándose

Sasuke rechino los dientes no quería irse no ahora

-Uchiha Sas…

-ya!!! –contestó hastiado y salió no sin antes regalarle una febril mirada de desagrado al rubio el cual le devolvió lo mismo

-sakura chan necesito que me cures…-dijo jadeando el rubio con el brazo extendido

Pero la pelirosa tenia la mente en blanco y no daba crédito las palabras del rubio, que acaba de suceder? porque Sasuke se comportaba así si es que él la odiaba o aparentemente eso parecía no no él la odiaba por alguna razón pero lo hacia pero…

-Sakura chan! –dijo sujetándola de los hombros

-ugh?- despertándola de su ensueño

Sus ojos eran serios al mirarla, lo sabia, sabia perfectamente sus sentimientos pero no entendía porque? él era una porquería con ella no entendía como ni cuando ella pudo…buah enamorarse de él

-Sakura chan se que te olvidaras de él –dijo cerrando los ojos y medio sonriendo ya se lo estaba imaginando –se que en tu corazón habrá espacio para mí

La comisura de sus labios se fueron para abajo y se sintió peor que hace una semana cuando le declaraba la verdad de sus sentimientos

-Naruto…-dijo débilmente- porque no te das cuenta… -susurro inaudiblemente recordando a cierta peliazul que daría lo que fuera por él

-te quiero Sakura chan mas que a nada

Ya lo había escuchado muchas veces antes decírselo

-no es cierto –dijo ligeramente mostrándose amable –tu no me quieres

Y era eso lo que veía en él, simplemente sus ojos estaban muy lejos de mostrar amor hacia ella pero él no quería reconocerlo simplemente se seguía mintiendo así mismo.

-igual que Sasuke a ti no –dijo saliéndose de la tangente

Golpe bajo sus ojos le empezaron a picar y su corazón solo quería dejar de latir por el dolor que sentía, era cierto él no la quería nunca la quiso, porque Naruto tenia que decirlo tan abiertamente? Pero ahora la cuestión que se hacia porque ese comportamiento tan repentino del peliazul hacia ella? acaso era una manera de… jugar después de que ella le confesase lo que sentía?

-perdóname –dijo abrazándola y lamentando herirla –pero es solo… que no quiero que sufras –acunándola en su pecho –no quiero que te conviertas en su juguete

Sus lagrimas resbalaban lentamente por su faz preguntándose si solo seria un juguete para Sasuke y si es que solo eso podía ser para él podría ella tener la probabilidad de resistirse a sus caricias?

-

-

-

-sakura chan… –viendo y escuchando la charla en una esquina un pelinegro de coleta –Sasuke eres un idiota a este paso te la van a ganar…-susurro para si mismo antes de salir a paso lento de aquel lugar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**espero y le haya gustado de antemano sory por la demora y gracias por leer**


	9. Chapter 9

**holassss!!!! bueno aqui el capi es cortito pero... a mi me encanto! espero y lo disfruten **

**ah!!!! y gracias por los rr thank arigato**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Echaba chispas por los ojos al caminar mientras Kakashi daba por finalizada la corta misión de tres días que habían tenido, su mirada se volvió a enfocar en la figura masculina de su lado quien le respondió con otra de sus sonrisa falsas lo cual lo hizo querer romperle todos los dientes en ese preciso instante, ahora su mirada se fijo en el rubio que yacía a lado del tipo y platicaba amistosamente con él, ese idiota ¿acaso no se había quejado del cambio que había acontecido en el equipo? Pues parecía que no, mas bien en toda la misión parecía estar a gusto con ese cambio, aunque en toda la misión no habían cruzado palabras podía sentir el aura oscura que tenia su alrededor cuando lo veía y en su ojos un "te voy a matar, te voy a matar, te voy a matar" estaba presente, aunque no lo había intentado y esa era una gran cuestión que se hacia el peliazul.

Sus pupilas contemplaron las puertas de Konoha que se encontraban a una distancia razonable pronto llegarían y lo primero que quería hacer era ir directo a ese gran hospital donde menos de una semana había estado encerrado y ahora sabia que ella trabajaba allí, porque lo había hecho? "rayos" ella lograba ponerlo de malas en cualquier momento, suspiro para tranquilizarse ya estaban cerca le pediría todo lo quería saber cuando estuviese delante de ella, sí eso mismo haría, pero a quien quería engañar apenas la viese no podría resistirse en besarla y al diablo explicaciones "rayos Sasuke como pudiste caer en esto" se recriminó.

-Sasuke le darás el informe de la misión a la 5ta –dijo el peligris con la mirada en su librito educativo

Intentó poner una excusa pero se mordió la lengua un Uchiha nunca pone excusas, tras suyo sintió una risa burlona sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía

-oy Sai vamos te invito un ramen –dijo con la sonrisa ancha –hoy me siento de muy buen humor –comenzando a caminar

Y claro que le divertía la vieja Tsunade lo tendría todo el día encerrado escuchando el informe de la misión y apostaba que no solo por eso lo haría sabia perfectamente la falta de tacto que tenia con el Uchiha "una aliada" se había dicho para si mismo con anterioridad pero después recordó las innumerables golpizas que le propinaba la rubia y talvez no era precisamente eso lo que era.

Kakashi sintio la mirada penetrante del peliazul y la clara pregunta reflejada en sus ojos "por que coñas no lo hace usted sensei?"

-bueno yo…tengo asuntos que resolver –dijo desapareciendo con un puff

Y arrastrando los talones se dirigió a la torre de la hokage quien no le trataba muy gratamente que digamos

---------------------------oooooooooooooo------------------------------

-ne! Sakura chan, Neji sigue sin darme la cara –dijo una pelicastaña con la cara pegada al escritorio

La pelirosa se rió entre dientes mientras seguía atendiendo su pequeña libreta

-no se porque se molesto tanto –refunfuño arrugando el ceño graciosamente

-entonces no debiste meterte a la ducha mientras el se encontraba ahí –alego con los parpados entrecerrados divertida

-pero que tiene de malo…-haciendo un pequeño puchero

Sakura la miro con una ceja levantada pero después sonrió ampliamente recordando el día anterior donde junto a la extrovertida Tenten pasaron la noche en casa de los Hyuga donde accidentalmente o podría decirse intencionalmente la pelicastaña invadió el espacio privado de su mejor amigo alias Neji y lo vio como dios lo trajo al mundo

-solíamos bañarnos juntos –dijo haciendo memoria y recordando a un pequeño niño de ojos blancos en calzoncillos metiéndose en la bañera

-de niños no Tenten san?

-pero de todas formas tiene que estar molesto?!

"no estaba molesto" pensó la pelirosa para si recordando al ojiblanco esa mañana en la mesa de los Hyuga hacia todo lo posible para evitar la mirada de la pelicastaña y ni le dirigía la palabra "tenia las mejillas rojas" talvez él…

-Sakura chan te estas riendo de mis desgracias?!!!!! –dijo viéndola cuando reía

-no… solo que…

Miro la oscuridad del cielo por la ventana

-no quedaste con Hinata? –viendo la hora –hoy también te quedaras a dormir en su casa no? –sonrió y le mostró el reloj

-OH ya es tarde!!!!!! Me voy!!!!! –dijo saliendo corriendo –sayonara! Hasta mañana!!! –alego cerrando la puerta

-porque no te fijas idiota! - se escucho la voz de Tenten por el pasillo

la pelirosa resoplo cansinamente ahora a quien había atropellado esa niña crecida

-la que debe fijarse es otra - se escucho una voz muy conocida para la ojiverde

-ya veras!!! - se escucho un golpe

Oh no! Tenten había golpeado a Itachi eso quería decir que…Sakura trago en seco recordando una anterior frase del pelinegro

-asi?!!! –dijo itachi

"Sakura chan cuando una chica me golpea eso quiere decir que le gusto mucho y que se muere por que la bese"

Silencio total

PLAG!!!!

-salvaje porque hiciste eso! –dijo el pelinegro sobandose la mejilla afectada

Y justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta para auxiliar a cualquiera de los dos y evitar que se maten, sintió unos brazos fuertes enredándose en su cintura y una fragancia que conocía a la perfección.

"pero como?" se dijo para sí separándose del agarre y retrocediendo unos pasos

La miro molesto, porque había hecho eso? Y se acerco a ella hasta acorralarla por completo contra el escritorio

-no te gusta tenerme cerca…-susurro con la vista fija en su boca

Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre rápidamente haciendo su pulso mas elevado, tenerlo tan cerca…mirándola intensamente…, bajo la vista con tristeza recodando las palabras de Naruto "Sasuke te convertirá en su juguete no le des ese gusto" de pronto sintió los calidos labios del peliazul pegados en los suyos y moviéndose con sutilidad, lentamente le fue correspondiendo no pudiendo resistirse a él lo amaba tanto que no importaba si él solo buscaba jugar con ella, sin evitarlo las saladas lagrimas fueron apoderándose de sus ojos y bañando sus mejillas, acaso no había manera de alejarse de él para evitar sufrir?

La besó con tanta paciencia, conteniéndose intensamente por no cometer algo indebido lo ultimo que quería era que ella piense que él solo quería… sintió que ella lo alejaba delicadamente e iba a impedirlo pero noto sus empapadas mejillas.

-no…-aun con las lagrimas cayendo traicioneramente, de verdad que fue muy difícil querer separarse de él y aun tenia la mano en su pecho tratando de separarlo mas, no podía dejarlo tenia que hacerle caso a Naruto y no permitir que siga

La confusión se apodero de su rostro al no identificar el motivo de su tristeza hasta que vio la imagen de su rostro reflejada en sus ojos, acaso era él el causante?

-no…Sasuke kun… onegai…-dijo con la voz quebrada –no juegues conmigo…

Si! Él era el causante ella creía que él…, otra vez la estaba haciendo llorar oh rayos! acaso solo él podía hacerla llorar?,se sentía una basura al verla en ese estado solo él tenia la culpa y todo lo que ocurría y ocurrió fue su culpa le había hecho tanto daño con sus palabras y sin ellas que por mas que ella lo amase pensaba que él nunca la tomaría enserio, tomo su mano y lo apretó fuertemente sobre su pecho no quería que lo siguiese alejando, dolía, dolía mucho que haga eso.

-porque…me haces esto... –ya sin fuerzas para derramar lagrimas

Sintió el débil palpitar de su corazón como si se estuviese encogiendo y sus ojos oh dios sus ojos estaban tan tristes como los suyos ¿esta era la persona que quería jugar con ella?

-no te alejes Sakura…-se acerco lentamente sintiendo que ella ya no ponía resistencia y se atrevió a volver a besarla pero esta vez impacientemente con una necesidad tremenda, necesidad de que ella entendiera lo que él sentía mediante sus besos, con sus dedos fue secando las molestas lagrimas que le desagradaban de sus mejillas –no lo hagas difícil…-susurro separándose un poco para mirarla

"imposible" se dijo para si misma esas palabras las recordaba Sasuke las había dicho con anterioridad cuando se encontraba en muy mal estado(cap5 xd) era acaso una coincidencia? Tenia que serlo él en ese momento no sabia lo que decía además él le corroboro que no recordaba nada si, si tenia que ser coincidencia…

-tus labios…-dijo delineándolos con los dedos gesto que hizo que la pelirosa cerrase lo ojos –saben como la primera vez –concluyo haciendo que ella abriese de par en par los ojos con el rostro con una temperatura muy elevada

-Sasuk…

-shhhhhh… -la silenció y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa –por supuesto –respondió a la pregunta que exigía el brillo de sus ojos

Ahora lo tenia claro él recordaba parte o todo de aquel primer beso que se habían dado

-Sakura…

Su sonrisa desapareció mientras la observaba

-yo… lo siento… -dijo aun con la mano de la pelirosa en su pecho –te hice daño –dijo esta vez evitando su mirada –pero…-tomando suavemente su cintura y recostando su cabeza en su hombro –no te alejes de mí…-casi suplicó

Correspondió al abrazo instantáneamente y rebalsando de felicidad todavía no podía creerlo pero él, él la quería no se lo había dicho pero se lo estaba demostrando sus lagrimas ahora no salían de tristeza sino de pura alegría ahora tenia a la persona que mas quería con ella.

-eso es un si? –preguntó divertido separándose y quedando pocos centímetros de su boca –¿o talvez…-y antes de que pudiese concluir ella lo jaló del polo y junto ese pequeño espacio que lo separaba de sus labios.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas trataba de seguirle el paso que ahora Sasuke había iniciado al entreabrir su boca y entre lazar su lengua con la suya

Pasaron minutos para ellos pero horas para el resto del mundo pero ahora eran solo ellos dos en una burbuja donde no dejaban entrar a nadie más que les pudiese echar a perder su momento de felicidad que talvez en un futuro no muy lejano seria interrumpido por cosas del destino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**dejen rr haber si les gusto!!! nos leemos hasta la proxima**


	10. Chapter 10

**ya saben ustedes que me demoro pero que cumplo, siguiente aqui les va!!!!! **

**hey super cheveres sus comentarios espero y me los sigan emviando gracias n_n **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.00 a.m. ingresaba por la ventana de la cocina como si de un ladrón se tratase el hijo menor de la casa principal de los Uchiha pero en vez de sentirse aburrido y hasta desilusionado como siempre lo hacia cuando tenia una fácil y corta misión, traía nada mas ni menos una cara de reluciente satisfacción y sonrisa nunca antes vista en él, pero que a leguas se debían a otras razones

Sus pisadas fueron mudas tratando de pasar desapercibido por el living pero detecto una sombra muy conocida para él y su rostro adopto la común e inexpresiva mascara que mostraba a todo mundo.

-lo que logra una mujer ne? Hermanito? –dijo mirándolo serio tras las sombra de aquella oscura madrugada pero a la vez iluminada por la luna

Levantó una ceja y entre la oscuridad vislumbro la mejilla inflamada de su aniki y sonrió de lado ah! era eso a lo que se refería, otra vez se había pasado de listo con alguna chica pero parece que esta vez no le había ligado la jugarreta, hasta que por fin le dieron su merecido, siguió su camino de largo subiendo por las escaleras silenciosamente

-lo que logra Sakura chan ne? Sasuke? –alego maliciosamente

No se detuvo y siguió su camino de largo ese idiota había vuelto a espiarle ¿acaso no tenia en que ocupar su tiempo que siempre estar fregándolo? pero eso no lo iba a molestar por lo menos ese día no!

Lo vio seguir sin detenerse y sonrió ampliamente para luego hacer una mueca de dolor y tocarse la parte afectada recordando a la salvaje que le había bofeteado por un inofensivo besito al contrario debió sentirse alagada él no era de repartir besos bueno talvez si pero no tenia por que tratarlo así ya habría manera de desquitarse la próxima vez.

-----------------------------------00000000000---------------------------------------

Sonrisa por aquí sonrisa por allí hasta cuando se le había escapado de las manos la tasa de café caliente no había parada de sonreír

-estas muy feliz hoy Sakura –había comentado en el desayuno la 5ta sin apartar la vista de su alumna –hay algo que deba saber?

-nada en especial –le había dicho la pelirosa antes de coger el picaporte para marcharse al hospital

-Sakura? –había llamado con ese único tono del cual tenia que responderle si o si

Sus mejillas tomaron el rosa característico de su cabello y temió decir las palabras incorrectas conocía perfectamente a su tutora y sabia que lo que le diría no le agradaría en absoluto

-tiene que ver otra vez con ese muchacho? –pregunto adivinando sus pensamientos y esperando equivocarse

Como lo sabia tan obvia era? aun así tenia que decírselo de todas formas se iba a enterar y prefería que fuese por su boca

-Tsunade sama…yo lo quiero…-alego decidida y con los ojos brillantes

-dime algo que no sepa –dijo con el codo recostándolo en la mesa y apoyando la mano en su barbilla

-Tsunade sama…yo estoy con el…él y yo…estamos juntos

Y justo cuando se lo dijo botó todo el café que había empezado a beber "como!!!!!!!" pensó con los ojos desorbitados, ese niño malcriado, déspota y todos los términos que se podían atribuir para caracterizarlo, ¿como? Cuando le había llenado de cucarachas la cabeza de Sakura para convencerla de su estupido juego porque seguramente eso era lo único que buscaba ese niño con ella, después de haberla tratado tan mal antaño y ahora venia con esas pero ahora si que iba a ver!!!

-Sakura querida como sucedió eso –alego sonriendo pero mostraba una venita sobresaliente en su frente

El rubor aumento recordando la noche anterior y puso una cara de tonta, niña tonta, niña tonta enamorada.

La rubia la miró que sonreía a algo imaginario en el aire, era suficiente! ese mocoso la había enamorado hasta dejarla idiota

-Sakura sabes en lo te estas metiendo? –alego teniendo concluso de que con ese niño lo único que le traería seria sufrimiento –él solo busca…

-Tsunade sama… -desapareció el brillo que desprendían sus ojos para solo mostrarlos opacos, quería el consentimiento de la rubia pero ella ponía todo de su parte por no estar de acuerdo y eso la mortificaba.

Y la 5ta enserio que prefería al rubio idiota por lo menos él la hacia sonreír cosa que dudaba del Uchiha, aunque siempre que lo veía lo único que hacia eran estupideces y solo estupideces y mas estupideces, sacudió la cabeza, tendría que encontrar otro partido para la pelirosa esos dos quedaban descartados tal vez ese chico llamado sai…

-por favor…-hablo suplicante y su semblante le recordó a aquel día en que la encontró y en donde no la pudo dejar sola

Rayos Sakura jugaba sucio, sabía que cuando ponía esa cara ella no podía negarse

-solo te diré que lo estaré vigilando…-alego no muy convencida pero si eso la hacia feliz tendría que apoyarla, pero eso si! cualquier movimiento en falso y ese niño conocería el dolor

Sonrió ampliamente para luego correr a acurrucarse en sus brazos como de pequeña lo hacia cuando un regalo era dado por su ella.

------------------------------------00000000000000000-------------------------------

Una bella kunoichi de cabellera castaña caminaba lentamente suspirado pesadamente y arrugando el entrecejo de vez en cuando, cuando volvía a ella la pasada del fugaz encuentro con su mejor amigo, el hecho de que él aun no le tomaba la palabra la ponía mala pero lo peor era que lo había visto mucho mas molesto, ya esta bien! al principio le había parecido molesto porque no le hablaba, pero ahora, ahora si que lo estaba, su mirada era gélida cuando se atrevió a mirarla, justamente esta mañana se lo había encontrado junto con Lee y quiso arreglar las cosas con él pidiendo miles de perdones por irrespetar su intimidad y jurar no volver a hacerlo ¿pero que hizo este? Se acerco mucho a ella y la miró de la manera más desagradable que jamás lo había hecho para después irse a grandes zancadas rápidamente, enserio que la mente de los hombres era demasiado complicada para entenderlo, luego se había quedado estática con un Lee a lado quien no dejaba de mostrarle la nueva pose de Gai sensei

-Neji que complicado eres…-cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente

Cuando los volvió a abrir aguzo la vista hasta posarla en un joven que salía de un almacén y sus ojos se entornaron de la rabia que sentía era ese mismo desgraciado que anoche le había robado la virginidad a sus labios, ese mal nacido hijo de su madre, pero no pudo hacer mas que quedarse petrificada porque al mover las pupilas por unos instantes en otra dirección su boca se abrió tan grande como sus ojos

-Hinata?! –apenas pronuncio

Acaso era posible? Ella estaba encima de…de…de Naruto y besándolo? ah!!!!! , Cerró sus parpados fuertemente era una visión? No no, si era, allí estaba ella besándolo como no hubiese creído de ella, de repente su sonrisa cobro vida por vislumbrar un acontecimiento yosh!!!! Como diría rock lee

-así se hace! –dijo para si misma

Y en instantes ya se encontraba caminando a la casa de los Hyuga, de repente le entraron unas ganas tremendas de querer ver a Neji, no sabia porque? pero quería verlo y aunque el idiota no le quería hablar ella lo iba a obligar y si aun así se negaba iba a…todavía no sabia que pero haría algo

------------------------------00000000000000000-------------------------------

-te recuperaras pronto –dijo sonriendo y entregándole un dulce a aquel pequeño niño que acababa de ser atendido

-arigato Sakura san-dijo el pequeñín con su aguda vocecita

Sonrió al verlo irse corriendo y sonrió mas al ver una figura reconocible sentado en la ventana y observando atentamente la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-sasuk…-pero fue callada por unos labios muy insistentes que le cortaron la comunicación, se estaba acostumbrando a tomarla desprevenida

-te extrañe…-susurro aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos al separarse ella

-pero si me viste ayer –dijo divertida y a la vez sonrojada al sentir sus manos en su espalda

Él también sonrió "hace 10 horas y 45 minutos" pensó "mucho tiempo" se volvió a decir cuando tomo los cabellos rosados entre sus dedos y los miró detenidamente, ese color siempre le había parecido demasiado desagradable o eso era lo que se quería plantear por el afán de querer alejarse de ella pero ahora que los contemplaba le resultaba atrayente tanto que podría formar parte de sus colores favoritos considerando este extravagante color como única excepción.

-estaré de misión… no se por cuanto tiempo –dijo repentinamente con la voz ausente recostando la frente en el hombro de la pelirosa

Acaricio sus cabellos azules suavemente sintiéndose triste por la nueva información pero tenia que aceptarlo esa era la vida de un ninja

-te estaré esperando –contesto sonriendo cuando él levanto la cabeza y la miró fijamente

Acario su mejilla antes de apartarse de ella para dirigirse a la puerta

-adiós… –alego sakura con melancolía

Pero solo al ponerle el seguro a la puerta regreso a ella sigilosamente pero el carmesí de su ojos había aparecido repentinamente

-Sasuke kun… que sucede? –pregunto sintiéndose feliz de que todavía no se marchase pero en parte muy nerviosa por la mirada nada inofensiva que demandaba el peliazul

-me gusta mirarte…-dijo este aun con la mirada registrando cada parte de la pelirosa y gravándola con el sharingan en su memoria, el tiempo de misión era indefinida por lo que no sabría cuando la volvería a ver y quería tenerla cerca… muy cerca en su mente.

Sakura se puso más roja como si fuese posible y su cuerpo se estremeció

-Sasuke kun no me mires con el sharingan! –dijo esta completamente avergonzada y cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos –me pones nerviosa!!

Sonrió de lado y aparto suavemente las pequeñas manos que cubrían su visión, pero no las soltó

-esta bien!... mírame! –dijo con el ardiente rojo en las mejillas y apretó a mas no poder los ojos evitando verlo

Lanzó una pequeña risa, podía ser alguien ser más adorable que ese ser que tenia a escasos centímetros suyos? Pues parecía que no e incluso era la única que le lograba hacerlo reír cosa rara en él

-Sakura…-llamó este soltándole las manos y levantando su mentón con su mano –Sakura mírame…

-ya no tienes el sharingan? –pregunto esta abriendo un ojo –no es justo aun…

Pero sus reclamos se sumergieron en el dulce beso que en instantes le brindaba el peliazul

En segundos sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos azulados y los apretó inconscientemente ocasionando una lucha interna por parte del peliazul por mantener las manos quietas.

De repente se halló él apretándola contra la muro de la pared aun manteniendo sus besos que ahora eran mas insistentes pero solo separándose por instantes para aspirar un poco de aire, su corazón le taladraba el pecho y sus manos ya no se mantenían quietas sino que ahora recorrían modelando la figura femenina que había apresado, inconscientemente un gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando ella apretó mas sus cabellos y una de sus traviesas manos tomo rumbo al botón de su ceñida blusa…desabrochándolo lentamente…para luego seguir con el otro…dejando a la vista el delicado sujetador rosa.

la mirada de la pelirosa se nublaba por la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando y no opuso resistencia cuando él introdujo su mano dentro de esta palpando su blanquecina piel haciéndola arquear la espalda al instante, oh dios se sentía muy caliente talvez su temperatura rebasaba los 40°, esto era normal? Talvez por todo lo que estaba sintiendo si.

La conciencia de los dos estaba perdiéndose en sus caricias y hubiesen seguido de no haber sido por…

-Sakura chan!!!!!!!!!!! – se escuchaban los fuertes gritos fuera de la puerta a la vez que la trataba de abrir inútilmente –ábreme tengo algo urgente que contarte! Se que estas allí! Te escucho!!!!

Su respiración era aun entrecortada tanto como la de ella pero camino situándose a lado de la ventana sin decir ni una palabra y aspiro el viento helado que corría acariciando su rostro a la vez que lo calmaba del calor que en esos momentos le irradiaba todo el cuerpo.

-enseguida atiendo! –dijo la pelirosa y fue abrochando los botones de su blusa lo mas rápido que pudiese aunque le resultaba difícil porque no podía parar el temblor de sus manos

-vamos Sakura!!!! Porque tardas con quien estas!!!!

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente ingreso una chica de su edad de cabellera castaña sujetada en dos moños aun con sus exclamaciones

-Sakura chan porq…

Pero su mirada se fue dirigida en la ventana donde yacía parado el peliazul con los ojos bien plantados en las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirosa

-ah… Sakura yo quería hablarte pero si estas ocupada me estoy yendo –dándose vuelta y lista para echarse a correr

-no… Tenten san aquí –dijo mirando al peliazul –Sasuke kun ya se iba

"Como que Sasuke kun ya se iba?!" se dijo mentalmente enarcando una ceja por la descortesía de su ahora novia y por preferir a esa extraña antes que a él, le hizo saber con su mirada lo descontento que se encontraba por su decisión

-Sasuke kun llegaras tarde –alego tiernamente pero aun sin poder mirarlo –y antes de que el peliazul tomase paso para apartarse y dejar solas a las dos señoritas susurro un –te estaré esperando

-ese no era? "Sasuke Uchiha nadie me ordena lo que tengo que hacer" –dijo riendo e imitándolo –aja! así que ustedes dos…y que pensaban hacer ah?????? y porque no me habías dicho? –empezó a interrogar incansablemente

-ejeje todo paso muy rápido…

Y si que todo estaba pasando muy rápido

-jajaj y pensar que su club de fans te va a freír viva

-muy graciosa –dijo tratando de diluir la imagen que se había creado al ser presa de la multitud de mujeres dispuestas a arrancarle la cabeza –y ya te arreglaste con Neji kun –alego queriendo cambiar el tema

-ni lo nombres!!! A ese hombre cada vez se le entiende menos!!! –gritó enardecida –acabo de volver de su casa y se negó! Puedes creerlo!!! Se negó a verme!!!!! Quien se habrá creído, casi tiro la puerta encima de su cabezota por cerrármela en las narices pero no lo hice por respeto a Hiashi pero lo pienso hacer cuando lo encuentre solo ya vera…-dijo con llamas de fuego en los ojos

-jejej –rió nerviosamente –tranquilízate Tenten san ya se le pasara

-DEMO SAKURA CHAN –dijo como si estuviese despertando al recordar a lo que había ido a verla –Sakura chan, Hinata anoto!

-que?

-que me hizo caso y le zampó el beso de su vida al idiota!!

-que que? –dijo entre asombrada y sonriente

-------------------------------oooooooooooooooooo---------------------------

A unos cuantos pasos fuera del establecimiento del hospital se encontraba parado el peliazul aun observando la silueta de la pelirosa por la ventana de su consultorio y a lado a otra, miro con antipatía a la culpable de que ahora él se encontrase en ese lugar en vez de ahí con la pelirosa y siguiendo en lo que estaban… oh y en que estaban? Ah si!... él estaba empezando a marcar territorio con sus manos deslizándose por el contorno del exquisito cuerpo de su pelirosa, la sangre se le empezaba a acumular por el rostro al recordar la escena, su mano arrastro para atrás los cabellos que caían por su frente, que tenia pensando hacer en ese momento? respiro profundamente, y es que cuando Sakura lo besaba él perdía conciencia de lo que hacia y solo se dejaba guiar por lo que empezaba a sentir, rayos y lo que sentía en ese momento bueno exactamente eran ganas de tenerla a su merced, tocarla con descaro, sentirla completamente suya, hacerla suya, pero talvez estaba apresurando las cosas no estaban ni una semana y él ya quería…

-Sasuke kun!!!!!!!!!!

Sintió los flacos brazos de una delgada pelirroja pegados a su espalda despertándolo de sus no muy sanos pensamientos

-volviste te extrañe!!!! –seguía repitiendo evitando ser suelta del agarre

-oye tú cuatro ojos suéltalo él es mió! –dijo tras una rubia de coleta

Se soltó esta vez con fuerza haciendo que la pelirroja casi cayese al suelo y retomo su camino hacia el encuentro con su equipo para la nueva y ahora larga misión que tomarían

-Sasuke kun…-susurro dolida la pelirroja

-esta así por esa zorra –alego la rubia volviendo la vista donde antes el peliazul la había posado –pero algo tiene que haber para deshacernos de ella –alego con maldad pero luego vio la otra figura perteneciente a una chica que anteriormente le había dado una buena paliza –rayos!…esta con esa fosforito

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**como que me parecio un poco raro el capi pero ya me daran las quejas de todas formas...**

**bueno mis queridos lectores nos vemos hasta la proxima**

y **ticyluzZzania **amia si quieres crearte una cuenta solo tienes que hacer click en login y alli te piden los requisitos(que son poquitos) y despues bueno te llega un mensaje a tu correo para que puedas abrir tu cuenta y de ahi mmm... de ahi para agregar tu fic, cuando estes en tu cuenta en la parte de arriba haces clik en **publish ** de ahi click en **document manager(upload)** ahi tienes que guardar el capi que quieres publicar y de ahi te aparece para que pongas los personajes, y toda esa vaina (pero si me confundo porfa que alguien me corrija subi hace tiempo este fic que no recuerdo bien como lo hice u_u) y esa es toda mi explicacion uff... espero y te haya servido siquiera un poco mi explicacion nos vemos n_n

byesss


	11. Chapter 11

**adivinen quien volvio ehehe **

**no no porfavor con la mesa no!!!!!!**

**bueno me lo meresco (con parte de la mesa en la cabeza) **

**me tarde mucho u.u sorry soy una tardona **

**bueno mis queridas lectoras aqui puse el lemon o mi intento de lemon u.u tengan compasion con el que es la primera vez que lo hago y no saben la pena que me dio hacerlo **

**ahi les va!**

**...............................................................................................................................................................**

-pensativa Sakura chan? –dijo un joven de cabellera negra amarrada en una coleta al ver a la pelirosa recostada en el marco de la ventana de su consultorio

Sonrió al verlo ingresar aunque en su mirada no se apartaba el deje de tristeza, ya hacían casi ocho meses desde la misión que había tomado su querido Sasuke y ni señal de que iba a regresar por lo que no se sentía muy bien y los pocos momentos que tenia libre se recostaba en la ventana o pasaba el tiempo en aquel lugar donde podía vislumbrar la aldea entera, aunque cada día que pasaba trataba de tenerse mas ocupada para no sumergirse en la tristeza de no tenerlo y no pensar que algo malo le pudiese haber pasado.

-vamos Sakura chan de seguro pronto regresará ese baka… -resoplo fuertemente la verdad era que él también o extrañaba ahora que no estaba no había nadie con quien descargar todas sus ganas de molestar –pero bueno ya que no tienes nada que hacer… te invito a cualquier lado –alego sonriente

-gracias pero aun me queda mucho por hacer… -agrego suavemente, pero salir no era lo que quería en esos momentos

-pero casi ya oscurece no se supone que tendrías que estar libre?

-no…-dijo sonriendo y enseñándole una pila de hojas

-Sakura chan no haz pensado que te están explotando? –alego sin dejar de ver las hojas que llevaban un cello del hospital

Rió entre dientes para empezar a revisarlos en su escritorio

-entonces te veré luego cuñadita –dijo antes de salir y dejando sola a una muy sonrojada pelirosa por lo antes mencionado

-----------------------------------------oooooooooooooooo-----------------------------------------

Y en las puertas de la entrada de la aldea se podía observar a una peliazul de larga cabellera con la timidez reflejada en su rostro a lado de una castaña con el ceño fruncido reflejado en el suyo.

-Tenten san… mejor…nos vamos si? –suplicaba a su compañera

-no!!! Hoy seguro y regresan –dijo con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia delante

-demo…ya esta oscureciendo –alego con los ojos en el cielo –que… te hace… pensar… que hoy volverán…

-lo presiento Hinata chan

-pero… eso lo vas diciendo hace unas semanas Tenten san –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente –mi primo…

-argggggg!!! Le romperé la nariz! –dijo haciendo tronar los nudillos

Todavía le molestaba de sobremanera la actitud que había tomado el ojiblanco con ella pero ahora lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho de se haya marchado con el equipo siete desde hace mucho dejando de un lado a su equipo, todavía podía recordar la extraña frase que le había dedicado antes de irse con su en ese entonces común mirada congelante dedicada solo hacia ella_ "que te aproveche con el Uchiha"_ pero significaba esa estúpida frase acaso ese idiota estaba trastornado?! si creía que iba a bajarle el novio a Sakura estaba muy equivocado o talvez pensaba que era una golfa ahhhhh!!! Maldito Neji y ella que lo quería mucho… y sentía una tremenda opresión en el pecho por no verlo desde hace mucho… pero eso solo era porque él era su mejor amigo y le dolía que la tratase así no?

-pero lo haré puré –dijo con una sonrisa macabra que asusto mucho a Hinata -y tampoco me olvide de Naruto… -agrego mirándola fijamente –lo que te hizo no tiene perdón!!!

-Tenten san… lo del beso fue un accidente… –susurro completamente roja

-accidente dices?!! Que te bese y luego se marche a esa misión sin decirte ni una palabra? que poco hombre!!!

-demo… –dijo ocultando el rostro –no tiene… responsabilidad… fue una casualidad

Y enserio que había sido mera casualidad aquel inocente besito que fue por obra y gracia de la estupidez del rubio por caer del asiento del Ichiraku y llegar a parar encima de la peliazul que estaba sentada a su costado y bueno brindándole la inesperada unión de labios que sorprendió en todos los sentidos a ambos pero que la sorprendió mas a ella por la extraña reacción que había tomado el rubio al deshacer el beso y mirarla con ojos de asustadizos antes de tomar carrera fuera de ese lugar dejándola completamente confundida.

-Hinata… -dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados –fue un beso, casual o no casual de todas formas te debe una explicación!! –Elevó la voz –así que nos quedaremos un poco mas

Pero la única verdad que ella no quería reconocer era que se moría por volver ver a Neji por dios! lo echaba mucho de menos aunque ella no sabia que él mismo tenia la misma sensación.

-Tenten san… pero seria mejor… acompañar a Sakura chan… ella debe estar… también… muy triste… -dijo sin rectificarse ya mas que molestia en la cara de Tenten estaba bien plantada la tristeza como al igual que en la suya por no ver a su querido rubio hiperactivo.

-ok…

------------------------------------0000000000000000-----------------------------------

Veía con detenimiento las nubes grises que cubrían en su magnitud las estrellas que solían aparecer en las noches de verano pero que ahora anunciaban la fuerte lluvia que estaba por llegar.

Sus ojos volvieron a la iluminada aldea y vio diminutas a las personas que corrían de un lado para otro tratando de huir de la creciente tormenta que se había iniciado, se quedó recostada en aquel tronco de cerezo solo viendo caer las gotas sin ser tocada por alguna era talvez ese su mejor lugar cuando se encontraba sola, sola… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordarlo ahora se sentía tan sola no era lo mismo el estar con Tsunade, sus amigos o sus compañeros de trabajo si él no estaba de todas formas se sentía muy sola.

Se limpio inútilmente los ojos y se dispuso a marcharse de ese lugar, pero al solo dar unos pasos sintió que chocaba con un gran bulto y en el momento que intento fijarse de quien se trataba unos fuertes brazos la atrajeron fuertemente haciendo chocar su cabeza en un duro pecho y repentinamente su cuerpo se erizo por la extraña sensación de aquel desconocido.

Se encontraba confundida ese extraño la estaba abrazando sin su consentimiento, tenia que apararlo además que la lluvia empezaba a mojarla a ella también ya que aquel extraño por lo que podía percibir estaba ya todo empapado pero cuando hizo amago de querer separarse y ver de quien se trataba solo pudo encontrarse y chocar a la vez con unos muy fríos casi helados labios que tomaron los suyos con tanta ansiedad pero que le hizo corresponderle inmediatamente al percatarse de quienes eran aquellos labios que la devoran con desesperación los conocía a la perfección porque no era la primera vez que probaba de ellos.

La frialdad de sus labios fueron disminuyendo al sentir los suyos degustándolo con desenfreno, había pasado mucho tiempo sin ella y no había sido suficiente solo tenerla impresa en la mente.

-donde te metiste Sakura…-susurro separándose por instantes de su boca y contemplándola sin perderse ninguna expresión de su parte

Había vuelto hacia ya buen rato a la aldea y la había buscado pero al no hallarla por ningún lugar comenzaba a desesperarse interiormente, incluso había entrado en la oficina de la Hokage reclamándole donde la había mandado ya que con tal de que la pelirosa estuviese lejos de él ella podía hacer eso y más así como lo había hecho en esta estúpida misión pues tenia por seguro que la rubia lo hizo con intención de mantenerlo apartado y así ella se olvidase de él

Su cuerpo se tenso con ese pensamiento ¿ella podía olvidarlo con aquel tiempo separado?

.

.

.

-siempre estuve aquí Sasuke kun… _esperándote _-dijo mirándolo sonriente con el rostro húmedo por las lagrimas que se combinan con las gotas de lluvia

Sonrió con arrogancia sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir y corto la distancia que lo separaban para volver a besarla con ímpetu, claro que ella no podía olvidarse de él nunca lo haría igual que él haría lo mismo con ella.

Sin poder evitarlo la fue recostando en el húmedo pastizal sintiendo ahora la suave lluvia que caía en su espalda como ligeras agujas sobre el aori, se separo repentinamente quedando en cuatro patas sobre ella y sus dedos se dirigieron hacia sus sonrojas mejillas en donde las acaricio con delicadeza para luego recorrer su barbilla, sus ojos no se apartaron por ningún instante al verla hacer gestos adorables cuando él la tocaba, se mordió el labio inferior de una manera tan sensual que para él le fue imposible no acudir inmediatamente a ellos.

La respiración se le iba terminando por lo que tendría que separar a Sasuke aunque él se negase pero antes de que ella lo hiciese él lo había hecho y había vuelto a quedar en pocos centímetros de ella.

Dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando él hundió su cabeza en su cuello sintiéndolo sonreír en su piel

-Sakura… quiero sentirte mía…- susurro ceca de su oído seguidamente comenzando a besar su cuello.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo a más no poder al escuchar sus palabras pero decidió hacer lo que sus instintos le demandaban así que solo se dejo llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones que experimentaba y que sabia que el peliazul también las estaba sintiendo.

Sentía su piel arder ante su tacto cuando ella deslizo sus manos abriendo el aori y tocando sus bien formados pectorales pero Sasuke tomó su muñeca situándola en el suelo sutilmente si lo continuaba tocando de esa manera no tendría compasión con ella.

-sas…

Pero antes de que pudiese concluir sus labios se volvieron a unir con los de él sintiendo el beso mas ansioso que el anterior, el peliazul exploraba cada rincón de su boca degustando de su inigualable sabor mientras su manos _torpemente_ desabrochar la ceñida blusa que llevaba puesta y cuando al fin pudo con el ultimo broche no pudo contenerse en cortar él beso y prendarse en admirar sus blanquecinos senos que aun eran cubiertos por el sujetador pero que se notaba la erección de los botones rosáceos que aun se mantenían cubiertos y sin poder evitarlo los acaricio con la mano dejando escapar de la pelirosa un excitante gemido que solo hizo que su mente se descontrolase mas de lo que estaba al punto de querer arrancar el sujetador.

Y cuando sus manos iban a por el sujetador otras mas delgadas y pequeñas se lo impidieron cubriendo su desnuda piel con timidez, su vista volvió a los orbes verdes que lo miraban con un ligero oscurecimiento en ellos acompañado con el notorio sonrojo de sus mejillas y el rojo vivo de sus hinchados labios, su respiración se hizo agitada al ver aquella imagen delante de él, Sakura se veía completamente irresistible y él no podía desperdiciar tal espectáculo

La iba a hacer suya ya se lo había dicho, ella también lo deseaba pero no pudo controlar que sus manos se posen cubriendo sus senos sentía vergüenza de que él la mirase y la continuase desnudando… cerro los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió sus labios en sus manos Sasuke comenzaba a besar y lamer sus manos con el propósito de que ella los quite por voluntad propia.

-_Sasuke kun…_

Oh dios que bien se escuchaba su nombre entre los gemidos que emitía la pelirosa que se encontraba bajo de él mientras besaba y relamía sus pechos (el sujetador quedo a varios metros de distancia XD)sacando mas y mas gemidos que le incitaban en seguir y cuando estuvo saciado de ellos subió hacia su cuello donde le dejo un muy bonito recuerdo que le arrancó a la pelirosa un desgarrador gemido que inundo de placer los oídos del peliazul.

Inconcientemente arqueo la espalda y sus caderas se movieron entorno al cuerpo del peliazul produciéndose una fricción entre ambas zonas sensibles que hizo sacar un ronco sonido de la garganta de Sasuke que en esos momentos apretó hasta destruir el pasto donde yacían sus manos apoyadas.

-_Sakura_…

Se le escapó un sordo gemido cuando ella volvió a hacer fricción contra su cuerpo y no pudiendo aguantar mas la despojó de las molestas prendas que aun tenia puesta dejándola completamente desnuda para después rápidamente ponerse en las mismas condiciones.

Sentía sus besos aumentar de tonalidad a medida que sus manos moldeaban y recorrían su cuerpo completamente

Y sin poder resistir ya el demandante dolor que emitía su entrepierna se adentro en ella en una sola estocada sintiendo una ola de placer que le erizo la piel pero que luego, luego se arrepintió en el acto al ver el rostro de dolor que denotaba la pelirosa

-te hice daño? –pregunto con temor reflejado en los ojos

Abrió los ojos pues los había cerrado fuertemente cuando el peliazul había arremetido contra ella para solo mostrarle una débil sonrisa atraerlo y abrazarse fuertemente a su espalda.

-si quieres me detengo… -susurro cerca de su oído con el dolor de su corazón y mas con el de su virilidad pues si lo dejaba en ascuas podría producirle un trauma a su hombría.

Le enterneció ver que su Sasuke kun se preocupase por ella pero no iba a dejarlo ir había comenzado y ahora tenia que terminarlo (sakura es una pervertida u.u) ella únicamente quería que él la hiciese suya, quería sentirse de él no era mucho pedir podía soportar el dolor solo por él.

Siendo conciente de sus actos mordió suavemente la nívea piel del peliazul produciendo una reacción inmediata departe de él pues su cuerpo ardió como el fuego y se hundió mas en la pelirosa.

-te amo Sasuke kun… -apenas articuló antes de que sus labios fuesen aprisionados por otros que la tomaron salvajemente apretándola mas a su cuerpo.

Poco a poco fue dejando de lado el dolor para ser suplantado por el intenso placer que demandaban las embestidas de Sasuke que cada vez se volvían más rápidas y que a la vez lo sacaban de toda razón haciendo que se hunda con mas fuerza en ella sin darse cuenta y sin medir que le pudiese ocasionarle daño pero lo que le ocasionaba era todo menos daño incluso entrelazó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de este sin quejarse para sentirlo mas cerca.

Y llegando ya casi al clímax Sasuke acelero las estocadas apretando la pequeña cintura de la dueña de que en ese momento era la culpable de que perdiese toda razón por lo que sin darse cuenta de sus labios brotaron palabras que un Uchiha nunca diría por que eso era símbolo de debilidad pero tarde lo había dicho y cuando se había dado cuenta ya había llegado junto con ella al máximo cielo dejándole dentro su esencia.

Trataba de recuperar la respiración por el agotamiento del reciente _ejercicio_ pero aun así su sonrisa se había ensanchado al oír la declaración que le había hecho el peliazul hace instantes en pleno…ejm ejm… trató de encontrar sus ojos con los suyos pero los flequillos azules le cubrían en totalidad los ojos y cuando ella trato de apartarlos él le sujetó la mano y la atrajo en un abrazo posesivo ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Y por más que deseara que se lo volviese a decir sabia que no iba a pasar él no era de decir lo que sentía mas sí era él que lo demostraba con hechos aunque este era un caso en particular, poco a poco sintió los parpados pesados y sin dejar de sonreír y creyendo que su felicidad no podría ser destruida se dejó vencer por el sueño que ya le estaba pasando factura.

--------------------------ooooooooooooooooo-----------------------------

-que?... –los ojos los tenia desmesuradamente abiertos al escuchar la declaración que había hecho su reciente llegado esposo

-Sasuke no lo va a aceptar…-susurro para si mismo mirando sin creérselo a la figura femenina que yacía a lado de su padre

-como escucharon –alego con voz ronca y porte autoritario –Sasuke acatará mis órdenes como siempre lo ha hecho.

......................................................................................................................................................................

se pone interesante ne?

que querra decir el padre de sasu kun

bueno aqui comienza lo bueno o el.... jejej se los adelanteare en el otro capi XD

gracias por leer y dejar rr me hacen muy feliz T.T jejej y no dejen de dejarlos


	12. Chapter 12

-me pareció o Sasuke chan estaba aquí?

Pregunto pues había visto una ráfaga azul muy parecido a su hijo pero que desapareció instantáneamente

-ese niño no tiene remedio –dijo parándose a su lado y moviendo la cabeza negativamente –creo que pronto tendrás nuera okasan –alego riendo y tomando paso hacia la cocina

La mujer de belleza extraordinaria se sonrojo para después mostrar una encantadora sonrisa esa idea le agradaba Sasuke y Sakura casados que bonito sonaba además que sakura una chica que cumplía con sus expectativas.

Sin dejar la sonrisa se fue a preparar la cena pero antes de que pudiese tocar algún utensilio fue detenida por los insistentes toques de la puerta.

-seguro es Sasuke chan –dijo sonriendo

-lo dudo –agregó mordiendo una jugosa manzana y avanzando hacia la puerta –él tiene para rato… -susurro sonriendo con picardía imaginando que en estos momentos su pequeño hermanito tonto estaría a gusto

Pero su sonrisa fue borrada instantáneamente al ver la imponente figura de su padre al otro lado de la puerta.

Había regresado

Sin dar ni una palabra se situó a un lado para darle entrada al recién llegado

-quien… -pero antes de concluir vio la fría mirada de su esposo e hizo el ademán de querer darle el saludo correspondiente pero lo habría hecho de no haber visto la figura femenina que yacía a lado de este –Fugaku kun… –apenas articuló sin despegar vista de la joven

Itachi que hasta ese momento se había percatado de la presencia de la recién llegada miro con recelo a su padre quien le devolvió una cargada de desinterés, se traía algo entre manos él lo sabia lo podía oler a kilómetros su padre enserio que era un tipo en quien no se podía confiar él no lo hacia Sasuke tampoco y cabe decir que nadie del clan lo hacia a única excepción de su madre pero aun así seguía siendo el jefe, el honorable y respetable líder del clan uchiha.

Su mirada volvió hacia la intrusa quien le regalo una tenue sonrisa que oculto con su abundante cabellera carmín

-padre quien es ella? –presunto sin rodeos y sin pizca de humor en la voz

Perforaba con la mirada a la desconocida fijándose en el más mínimo detalle de sus movimientos, su rostro mantenía aun una redondez infantil por lo que no aparentaba más edad que superase los 15.

-es tú prometida Itachi

Sin más hablo dirigiéndose a su primogénito

Se le desencajo la mandíbula al escuchar tal declaración y creyó por un momento que su padre había adoptado los comentarios burlones que él demandaba comúnmente pero pronto el mundo se le aclaro gritándole que su padre nunca de los jamases haría una broma pues era mas que un hielo, duro, seco y frió que solo se dedicaba a dar ordenes y a ellos no les quedaba mas que obedecer.

Estaba a punto de entonar una silaba aunque sea podía suplicar no? Aunque sabia cual seria la respuesta, pero casado él?!!!! No, no, eso era imposible de creer Itachi Uchiha todavía tenia que disfrutar de la vida, de chicas de todo en general y específicamente chicas que cumplieran con sus requisitos y esa pequeña de estatura mediana no supera en lo absoluto su examen físico.

Una diminuta voz lo despertó de sus cavilaciones que lo habían dejado alucinado

-no…

La muchacha había mirado con suplica al Uchiha mayor

-Sasuke…. –trago saliva –yo quiero que sea Sasuke, Fugaku -dijo sonrojada evitando la mirada de todo publico presente

Mikoto miro con sorpresa a la pelirroja, quien era ella para dirigirse hacia su marido con tanta familiaridad y como era eso de compromiso con uno de sus hijos, no, el comprometido era Sasuke…, Sasuke!!!! Eso no podía ser él ya estaba reservado para otra persona, sabia los sentimientos que su hijo menor estaba experimentando y el simple hecho de cumplir con el dictamen de Fugaku lo haría desdichado.

Sus piernas le temblaron conocía a su marido y sabia que lo obligaría y sasuke chan, él…él…

Itachi se acerco a su madre y la miro con ternura brindándole apoyo pues sabía lo que había comenzado a pensar pues él tubo la misma perspectiva.

-esta bien Hikari san se hará su voluntad –contesto con inercia a lo que la muchacha sonrió ampliamente por su capricho complacido

No cabía palabra para descifrar lo que estaba pasando Fugaku recibiendo órdenes, esto era de locos

Itachi lo miró como si lo viese por primera vez para después volver a ver a la tal Hikari pues quien mierda era esta mocosa para disponer a lo que se le antoje en casa que no es la suya.

-padre...

Su voz era decidida, se proponía a retar a su padre cosa que nunca había pasado pero ese ser que estaba frente a él no podía serlo pues él nunca se dejaría ser mandado por esa pequeña criatura de trajes tradicionales

-se acataran mis ordenes Itachi

Sus ojos congelaban a todo aquel que los miraba e Itachi fue uno e aquellos pues sus protestas quedaron estancadas aunque sus hirvientes ganas de gritar se mantenían en pie, pero no podía, no podía, con el tiempo su padre había sembrado en él temor tanto como lo había hecho en su hermano menor y por eso nunca se había planteado ir contra sus palabras, simplemente él era la ley

Apretó los puños al sentirse inútil en no poder ayudar en nada a su hermano y ahora venia lo peor

Decírselo a sasuke

-Sasuke no lo va a aceptar…-susurro para si mismo con los ojos entornados fijos en la figura femenina que yacía aun lado de su padre

----------------------------------------oooooooooooooo--------------------------------------

Sentía la tibieza de las cobijas pero aun no quería despertarse pero de un momento a otro se le vinieron la ola de imágenes que acontecieron la noche anterior y se sentó velozmente aun sujetando la manta blanca, sonrió y se sonrojo recordando cada detalle sin darse cuenta que una escultural figura muy conocida la contemplaba apoyado en el escritorio con sus ropas un poco húmedas.

Fijo su vista en las mantas y en la camilla donde yacía, percatándose que se encontraba en el hospital y precisamente en su consultorio.

Se envolvió con la manta cubriendo se desnudez pues se sentía observada por alguien quien todavía no podía localizar pero que sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Sonreía mientras se paraba de la camilla y cuando dio un primer paso fue abrazada fuertemente de la cintura.

-¿porque te cubres Sakura? –dijo hundiendo la nariz en el desordenado cabello rosa –si ya te vi toditita…-susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja produciendo un sonrojo y estremecimiento por parte de la pelirosa debido a sus palabras como también por su acción.

-porque mejor no repites lo que me dijiste ayer… -contraataco ella sintiéndose victoriosa de callarle la boca

Se quedo como piedra, él no decía esas cursilerías y si lo dijo ayer fue por…

-neh Sasuke kun… -dijo volteándose y quedando frente a él –porque no me dices que me quie…

Pero unas blancas manos atrajeron su rostro e hicieron que sus labios chocasen con otros delicadamente en un inicio para después ir en su encuentro su ansiosa lengua repasándola por su labio para después adentrarse en su cavidad.

La pelirosa se apegó más a su pecho y si no fuesen por los fuertes brazos de Sasuke que se pusieron en su cintura la más seguro era que hubiese caído pues sentía las piernas como gelatina.

-que me darás? –pregunto separándose de su boca pero sin dejar de besar su rostro pausadamente –que me darás si te lo digo Sakura?

Pronto sintió los húmedos besos del peliazul repasando su blanquecino cuello haciéndola suspirar y querer más de sus caricias

-¿que es… lo que quieres…Sasuke kun…? -pregunto entrecortado pues el peliazul empezaba a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos con deleite

-sabes que es lo que quiero Sakura

Y sin más la acorraló alrededor del escritorio y se apoderó de su labios otra vez comenzando a besarla como si la vida dependiese de ello quiso soltar la molesta manta que tenia sujeta alrededor de su cuerpo pues no le dejaba tocar lo que añoraba con desesperación

-dímelo… -pidió ella separando de él –dímelo Sasuke kun… onegai –entre suplica y éxtasis

Se encontraba entre sus piernas y podía sentir el palpitar de su entrepierna tras sus pantalones que pedía, que rogaba por estar dentro de ella.

-Sasuke kun…

OH! dios que difícil era negarle cualquier cosa a ella pero a la vez decirle abiertamente sus sentimientos eso…

-Sakura… yo…

Oh sí Sasuke le iba a decir que la quería kya!! No podía estar más expectante a su declaración

-tu… -con los ojos brillantes esperaba ansiosamente viendo como él tomaba un mechón rosa y se lo llevaba a su respingada nariz

-Sakura…yo… quiero cogerte en este preciso momento

No le dio tiempo para que ella proteste ni reaccionase Y sin mas preámbulo la tumbo sobre el escritorio empujando todo lo que podía estar a su paso para darle mas comodidad aunque la aun maldita manta seguía siendo un obstáculo que tenia que desaparecer aunque la pelirosa se había aferrado con mas fuerza a ella siendo conciente de que era único objeto que la mantenía una barrera invisible entre sus cuerpos.

Pronto una de la manos del peliazul situaron las pequeñas manos de la pelirosa arriba de su cabeza dejándola completamente atrapada entre sus piernas

-eres un completo tramposo sasuke -dijo aparentemente molesta con los ojos cerrados pues trataba de que él no viese el grado de éxtasis que había despertado en ella los movimiento que hacia su otra mano alrededor de su cuerpo

Pero falló

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente sabía como reaccionaba su cuerpo ante sus caricias y no precisamente podía verlo en sus ojos ella era completamente predecible

-que pasa sakura acaso no quieres? –alego lamiendo su cremoso cuello y especialmente en una marca donde comenzaba a ponerse de color violáceo – pero si ayer fuiste toda una salvaje

Su ego enardeció cuando la vio enrojecer violentamente y sin poder evitarlo se quedo prendado contemplando su rostro como a veces le había pasado esperando que abriese esas hermosas piedras esmeralda que tanto le gustaban.

Pronto se sintió ansioso por volver a probarla era un pecado no hacerle nada teniéndola tan indefensa se lanzo a sus labios con una lentitud innata sintiendo que ella le correspondía de la misma forma.

Soltó sus manos y sonrió entre sus labios cuando ella no daba signo de apartarlo y más a su favor enredaba sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello apegándolo más.

-_te quiero_ -dijo entre el beso apretándola mas alrededor de su cintura

Mierda

-_te quiero_

Quien era esta endemoniada criatura que lo ponía en esta condición convirtiéndolo en su mas ferviente servidor y mandando a la mierda el orgullo Uchiha, dejándolo completamente dependiente de ella vulnerable solo por ella.

Doblegado solo por ella

Sakura Haruno sin duda le hacia perder la cabeza y le hacia decir estúpidas palabras porque simplemente eran palabras que no podían superar todo lo que él sentía por ella

Ya no había remedio estaba _jodidamente enamorado de ella_

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y el corazón acelerársele como hélice de helicóptero en movimiento, se lo decía por fin se lo decía.

-yo te quiero más… -corroboró aun entre besos deshaciéndose de la camisa blanca del peliazul quien le ayudo en el acto pero antes de que cayese al suelo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TU MALDITO BASTARDO QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI PEQUEÑA!!!!!

Rayos se le había olvidado ponerle el seguro a la puerta y ahora esa maldita vieja lo había interrumpido mierda y viendo su arrugada cara ya se le habían pasado las ganas es decir se le había enfriado la calentura.

-te veré luego… -susurro solo para ella cerca de su oído antes de salir como ráfaga por la ventana esquivando unas cuantas sillas que iban en su dirección

Esa mujer si que necesita un marido con quien pueda desfogarse se dijo viendo por ultima vez la ventana de donde salió

Se sentó sobre el escritorio pues ahí la había dejado aun con las mantas sobre el pecho y al contrario de sentir la vergüenza fluir de su pálido rostro afloro una sonrisa resplandeciente dirigida hacia su tutora que no hacia mas que mandar insultos al aire libre para luego dirigirse hacia su pequeña niña y cubrirla completamente pues había sido victima de aquella salvaje criatura apodada Uchiha Sasuke.

-----------------------------ooooooooooooooo--------------------------------

Su compañero de toda la vida

El ramen

El único que no lo traicionaba ya que su mejor amigo se le bajo la chica sin que él se pudiese percatar

Comió con mas rapidez zambulléndose el quinto plato de alimento con alto contenido en calorías como si estuviese desfogando sus penas entre cada plato como si de un trago de licor se tratase y es que Naruto si es querría liberar la presión lo hacia en base de puro ramen.

-Naruto kun te vas a enfermar si sigues comiendo así –dijo dulcemente la mesera pues veía que el rubio pedía otra ración mas

-Akane chan... –la reprendió el cocinero a su hija de querer alejar a tan buen cliente

El rubio sin mas se detuvo en su osadía de seguir devorándose el restaurante entero y para tristeza del cocinero emprendió camino fuera del condenado establecimiento.

Ahora caminaba tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados en la nuca, tenia fija la dirección donde quería llegar

El hospital de konoha

Era su mayor prioridad-después de comer ramen claro

Tenia que verla solo así podría liberarse de la confusión que estaba experimentado su atontado cerebro

Y bueno ahí estaba él frente a su consultorio con una amplia sonrisa

-SAKURA CHAN!!!!!!!! –grito abriendo la puerta

Sentía el fuerte apretón de su rubio amigo que casi asfixiaba con esos grandes brazos pero le correspondió sintiéndose culpable por solo corresponderle en aquello y no en lo que realmente quería él o eso suponía ella

-Naruto... ha pasado mucho tiempo –alego sonriendo dulcemente

No más sudor en las manos

No mas dolor en el pecho por sentir el corazón explotar

No mas... ya no tenia las mismas sensaciones al mirarla directamente a los ojos... porque?

Tan solo sabia que la había extrañado pero no de la manera obsesiva con la que antaño hubiese tenido

Algo cambió en él, algo había cambiado en él durante la misión algo que le había estado rondando todo ese tiempo

.

.

-TU BAKA TE ESTABA BUSCANDO!!!

Sus cavilaciones se fueron al tacho cuando sus manos le empezaron a sudar repentinamente y el pecho le empezaba apretar por el fuerte bombeo de su corazón

-Naruto kun...

Las imágenes se le volvieron como un flash en la mente al encontrar sus ojos con los suyos aquellos que ahora los veía con mas determinación creyendo que se podría perder ellos, porque? no tenia idea (Naruto es un baaaka XD)

Y fue cuando unas manos delgadas se posaban en su cuello casi ahorcándolo que separó la vista de la tímida peliazul para encontrarse con unos ojos chocolate atemorizantes que le hizo creer que aquellas sensaciones que estaba teniendo era por puro temor de que aquella castaña lo matase en ese instante por algo que para él era desconocido

-------------------------------oooooooooooooooo------------------------------

Se había puesto una ropa común aquella que su futura suegra le había entregado pues la que llevaba puesta la noche anterior era demasiado elegante al igual que las demás que había traído como para que la vistiese así todos los días.

Sonrió viéndose en el espejo su cabello carmín le llegaba casi por la cintura y sus ojos verdes resplandecían por la emoción de imaginarse ya convertida en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke, Sasuke

Pronto lo vería sentía tanta alegría hacia demasiado que no lo veía pero había escuchado de la boca de Fugaku como era cada uno de sus hijos pero a ella el que mas le interesaba era él, el hombre que había escoltado hace mucho tiempo a su padre y lo había llevado de regreso junto a ella, fue allí donde ella quedo prendida ante aquel adonis que solo hizo que se enamorase a primera vista de él pero había sido la única vez que lo había visto pues ese mismo día el se había marchado junto con su equipo pero desde aquel día no se lo había podido quitar de la mente cada día que pasaba era un martirio no tenerlo.

Pero una oportunidad de la cual no podía perder se le había presentado hacia unas semanas cuando los sirvientes de su padre habían encontrado en muy malas condiciones a un hombre que decía ser el líder del clan uchiha su jubilo se había engrandecido al estar frente al padre de su amado príncipe, si tan solo podía convencerle en convertirla en esposa de su hijo ella le daría todo lo que él pidiese, pero la negación fue rotunda de aquel frió hombre así que opto por llevarlo a la manera difícil lo único que le quedaba, no quería hacerlo pero no le había dado otra alternativa él no quería acatar su orden así que su padre se encargaría de hacerlo cumplir.

Abrazo fuertemente a su padre al darle la gran noticia Fugaku había aceptado y talvez había sido por algún extraño acuerdo que habían hecho ambos hombres de lo cual a ella poco le importaba mas solo de que ahora se dirigiría a Konoha donde se encontraba se querido Sasuke.

Se sentó en la pequeña cama a su parecer pues la que tenia en la casa de su padre era tres veces mas grande se palpo con su pálida mano el contorno de sus no tan pronunciadas curvas y resoplo amargamente, ¿cuanto mas faltaba para que se convirtiese en una mujer de verdad? Miró el blanco techo recordando que su padre le había dicho que no se casaría hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad y talvez debió agradecerle hasta ese día ella podría adquirir una escultural figura que alguna vez su madre había gozado.

Se sonrojó al imaginarse el día de su boda ella con sasuke una pareja inhumanamente hermosa.

Salto de la cama rápidamente con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro talvez era hora de conocer aquella aldea para irse adaptando a su ambiente no?

-----------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooo-----------------------------------

-Sasuke...

Se lo había dicho el mismo Fugaku se lo había dicho

La atmósfera se había tornado pesada porque de eso ya hacían 8 minutos y nadie decía nada

Él estaba parado en la entrada se le podían notar los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada fuertemente pero aun se mantenía silencioso sin siquiera levantar la vista a su progenitor que se encontraba unos pasos de él

-Fugaku kun... por favor... –mikoto suplicó con tristeza –no lo obligues...

En ningún momento desistió de su decisión por mas que su mujer se le impusiera él ya había dado una orden y eso no lo iba a cambiar además no le veía nada de malo que Sasuke contrajese nupcias con la hija de un señor feudal había hecho un acuerdo donde no perjudicarían a su clan y si eso era a costa de un simple matrimonio no daría su brazo a torcer

-ella vivirá aquí y cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad será tu esposa –dijo sin animo alguno para después salir de estancia

Apretó fuertemente los puños hasta sentir que las uñas se le incrustaban en la piel al punto de poder sangrarlas, ¡¿porque no se había negado?! ¡Debió hacerlo! Porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sakura por una completa desconocida.

Sintió la mirada inquisidora de los miembros restantes de su familia y no pudiendo aguantar mas el coraje consigo mismo salio como anteriormente lo había hecho.

Saltaba velozmente de árbol en árbol por el denso bosque sintiendo la impotencia en los hombros y el rencor fluyendo del pecho

Siempre había creído que las ordenes de su padre eran justas mas él nunca las había contradicho pero ahora era distinto era muy distinto...

**bueno aqui chicas aumente un personaje espero y les guste y la verdad aqui fugaku me cae un... jeje y como que se les hara un poquitin dificil a nuestra pareja favorita**

**arriba el sasusaku chicas y no dejemos que nos desanime el manga **

**hasta la proxima dejen comentarios**


	13. Chapter 13

**tarde ya lo sé pero este capi va dedicado para las personas que me leen y me dejan comentarios si tarde culpen a los estudios y al bloqueo de escritor, y yo quedo libre xD **

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió con pesar la puerta y se palpó las sienes al cerrarla. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza producto de los incontrolables gritos que había dado su queridísima amiga Tenten en su consultorio. Hacia unos cuantos minutos antes de que saliese de ahí mismo, aunque por dentro se alegraba que ella se sintiese con mucho ánimo por volver a recuperar la amistad de Neji pero aun así si mostraba tanta alegría no tenía porque gritárselo. Sonrió al recordar como llegó ella a su consultorio casi dando saltitos de felicidad y no hacia falta decir porqué ella ya lo estaba intuyendo desde que vio a Neji horas antes llegar a su mismo consultorio buscándola como si ese fuese el ultimo lugar al que hacia falta buscar pero sin tener éxito de encontrarla. Lo intuyó.

-Tenten te gusta Neji? –le había preguntado en una ocasión la pelirosa cuando ella no paraba de nombrarlo incansablemente

-¿Saku mírame tengo cara de estar necesitada? –había respondido mordazmente –y menos de ese tipo que no pienso dirigirle la palabra jamas!!! Bueno talvez solo y para decirle unas cuantas verdades por creerse el sol del universo.

Bueno quizás y no debió preguntar cuando ella aún se sentía furiosa con él pero talvez y si lo hubiese preguntado hoy la respuesta hubiese dado un giro drástico pues lo que sus ojos y su sonrisa le decían era algo realmente obvio cosa que ya debía darse cuenta pero si Neji no se lo decía ella no se iba a percatar. Y claro que Neji se lo tenia que decir como sea él en especial porque era en quien mas se notaba el gusto hacia Tenten.

Se acercó perezosamente al sofá y se tumbó, se sentía tan cansada que no tenia ganas ni de prender el interruptor pero tenia que hacerlo su alrededor estaba cubierto por la tiniebla oscura que no la dejaba ver en su totalidad y en cualquier momento podría tropezar, se preguntó porque Tsunade sama no llegaba aún pues cuando ella estaba en casa absolutamente cada rincón estaba iluminado.

-hay no... –murmuro pesadamente jugando con el interruptor que no daba señales de encenderse

Ahora sí, estaba completamente ciega y lo único que tenia que hacer era palpar sus alrededores para no caer. Ahora que se daba cuenta pasaba lo mismo por toda la cuadra y justo tenia que pasar cuando ella tomaba en pequeño descanso en el sofá. Se preguntaba mientras subía los escalones –muy difíciles de hallar por supuesto –porqué Tsunade sama no había regresado, era extraño siempre que ella regresaba del hospital la hallaba en la cocina con un tazón de ramen. Rió disimuladamente siempre criticaba las manías del rubio pero ella de igual forma y las copiaba.

Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio sintió la brisa helarle los brazos lo cual por instinto se abrazó así misma con el afán de darse calor pero sintiendo que el frió se intensificaba, fue para cerrarla y la poco luz que entraba por allí fue cubierta también. Recordó tener las velas en su velador, sabia que esto ocurriría alguna vez así que estaba preparada pero al encenderla e iluminar escasamente el dormitorio casi se cae de espaldas al ver un a una persona sobre su cama, tan quieto que paresia no tener vida.

-Sasuke kun... –susurro aun sin creérselo y procurando no despertarlo se acercó sentándose a lado de la cama colocando la vela a un lado del velador

Lo miró detenidamente, ¿porqué estaba allí y en su cama?, ahora entendía porqué la ventana estaba abierta puesto que ella siempre la mantenía cerrada, él había entrado por ahí.

Apartó sus cabellos oscuros acariciando su pálida frente y él se removió inquieto. Tenía una lámina de sudor cubriendo de ella y cuando sus ojos volvieron a su rostro lo examinaron con atención. Su entrecejo se fruncía levemente con los parpados ligeramente apretados. Su expresión se volvió confusa y preocupada, Sasuke estaba teniendo un mal sueño por lo que sus expresiones lo denotaban.

Su mano fue a su rostro y lo tocó con suavidad

-Sasuke kun... despierta... –susurro cerca de su rostro pero él seguía en aquel sueño que lo seguía atormentando –vamos... Sasuke kun... sé que me escuchas

Se recostó en su pecho cuando vio que no lograba despertarlo pero por lo menos sus expresiones se habían relajado. De repente sintió el peso de una mano sobre su nuca cosa que la hizo levantarse al instante.

-estas bien... –dijo con preocupación –gracias a kami –alego para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un pequeño beso entre los labios

Era estúpido preocuparse por una simple pesadilla pero ella era así por lo mas mínimo se preocupaba y eso era lo que él le había atrapado, sus insignificantes detalles.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama para sentirse más cómodo y sus ojos vagaron por el poco iluminado cuarto para volver rápidamente a ella quien aun mantenía preocupación en sus ojos. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y en un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia su pecho apretándola hasta sentir que la tenia lo suficientemente cerca.

Sintió el calido roce de su pecho con un ligero temblor en su piel mas no se atrevió a discutirle nada era fácil pensar que hasta el mas fuerte podía tener pesadillas que lo vuelvan vulnerable por lo menos en unos instantes y este era un caso, el de Sasuke y ahora lo único que necesitaba era el abrazo de alguien aunque ahora él se encontraba abrazándola a ella.

El silencio permaneció por muchos, muchos minutos. La vela se estaba consumiendo hasta dejar solo una mecha visible que en cualquier momento se extinguiría, sin mas preámbulo Sakura se apartó del bien sujeto abrazo con sutileza para encender una nueva mecha pero antes de que pudiese pararse su mano izquierda estaba fuertemente sujeta por el peliazul que mantenía la mirada entre la unión de estas. Apretó sus dedos entre los suyos mientras con una mano encendía la vela que había sacado de un pequeño cajón del velador.

-ya pasó... solo fue un sueño –dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba suavemente consolándolo de la terrible pesadilla que habría tenido el peliazul en estos instantes solo era un niño que necesitaba de su protección y cuidado.

En su lejana memoria recordó un pasaje algo parecido solo que Sasuke era mucho mas pequeño y no era en su cuarto sino cerca de un gran árbol de cerezo donde ella le acariciaba los cabellos y él se dejaba hacer mientras apretaba sus piernas entorno a su cara para no mostrarle que lloraba. Sakura sonrió débilmente recordando que en esa ocasión el peliazul le dijo muy _cortésmente_ "_lárgate Haruno" _pero claro que ella no le hizo caso se quedo hasta que al fin. Mostraba su rostro ya limpio de lagrimas pero aun tenia los ojos levemente hinchados y solo la observó en esa ocasión solo la observó y ella no pregunto.

Aquella había sido la única vez que lo vio de esa manera. Él nunca le dijo el porqué y ella tampoco se lo preguntó. Pero ella sabia que siempre estaría ahí cuando él así lo deseara.

-umm... sasuke kun... que soñaste? –preguntó repentinamente cuando el silencio no cesaba entre ambos

Sus músculos se contrajeron y estuvo tentado a apretarla mas fuerte para reprimir sus recuerdos porque simplemente sus recuerdos solo se presentaron dando vueltas en sus sueños los mismos que había tenido esta misma mañana en el regreso de su padre.

-nada... –susurro débilmente

Sin previo aviso coloco su frente con la suya manteniendo los ojos cerrados pero a sabiendas que él seguía sin mirarla directamente

-¿debo creerte? –interrogó con débil dejo de decepción ¿acaso es que él no confiaba en ella? –¿o... es que hay algo mas? –temía que algo podría haber cambiado

Levantó la mirada y no perdió detalle de lo que estaba ocasionando porque era claro que aparte de preocupación en su rostro era tristeza lo que denotaban sus orbes esmeraldas ahora entre abiertos ligeramente. Pero sabia que su rostro mostraría un peor panorama si es que él le dijese lo que realmente le sucedía. Cerro los ojos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y es que seria peor, él lo sabia porque ya lo estaba sintiendo.

-¿te cansaste de mi? –preguntó ladeando el rostro puesto que sus mejillas encendidas demostraban que en verdad no quería hacer esa pregunta que sin querer se escapó de sus labios.

Su mano cobro vida y sin pensárselo pasó sus pálidos dedos alrededor de los rosados labios de la pelirosa ¿qué clase de estupidez había dicho? Manteniendo la mirada en ellos a medida que ella los entreabría involuntariamente los rozó gentilmente con los suyos mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano alrededor de los rosados cabellos de su nuca.

-¿que otra estupidez se te ocurrirá ahora...? –alego él con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

Y sin pensar dejarlo para mas tiempo hizo caso al hormigueo de sus labios y la atrajo con ansiedad hacia su boca para fundirse en aquel beso que había deseado durante toda la noche. Sus labios acariciaban, rozaban y succionaban a medida que la recostaba sobre las sabanas que estaban ligeramente desordenadas pero que eran tan suaves al tacto de su palma cuando se apoyo para no aplastarla. Era claro que no tenía intención de parar cuando sus manos ágilmente se apoderaban de los muslos de la pelirosa.

-umm...

Oh sí, sabía lo que ocurriría si es que no lo paraba ahora. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Sasuke fue dejando húmedos besos alrededor de su cuello a la par que la iba tocando descaradamente encima de su ropa. Pero también sabia que ahí no podían hacerlo aunque lo deseara en esos momentos y aunque tratase de que él olvide aquello que se negaba a decírselo, en casa de Tsunade no podía acostase con él.

-espera... sasu...

Entre carisias y jadeos él no quería escucharla, solo sabia que la necesitaba en ese momento además haría que ella borre definitivamente lo que pensaba y lo haría a costa de besos caricias y gemidos hasta que no le quede nada en la mente acerca de que él se había cansado de ella.

Y él, él quería detener el momento si fuese posible y olvidar lo demás

---------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooo--------------------------------------

En la torre hokage específicamente en la oficina de a hokage sentada como siempre la rubia se hallaba seriamente con los ojos fijos en algún objeto indefinido.

-no lo podías predecir... –a lado suyo con los despreocupados brazos cruzados su peliblanco amigo la analizaba

-claro que lo veía venir... –le susurro al viento con pesar

Y es que estaba de esa forma hace ya muchas horas y era tal el motivo por el cual no quería regresar aún a casa, sabia que al llegar tendría que decírselo obligatoriamente tenia que hacerlo y al hacerlo sabía que algo se rompería como un cristal en pequeños trozos y ese seria el corazón de su pequeña Sakura.

-sabia que esto sucedería tarde o temprano –dijo sin apartar la mirada de ese algo indefinido palpándose las sienes –esos Uchiha son una mierda

La repentina compañía que había aparecido con el líder del clan no la alteró esta mañana, no hasta que el Uchiha mayor relató las intenciones que tenia con esa angelical criatura que a simple vista podría enternecer a cualquiera. Y es que el motivo no era nada menos que esa niña contraería matrimonio con el menor de sus hijos por lo que él solicitaba permiso a la hokage para su hospedaje en Konoha.

-no culpes al muchacho sabes que él no sabia nada –alegó el sanin con la vista en el oscuro cielo –él la quiere de verdad

-no vengas con esas –se agitó mientras se paraba –se hubiese negado de ser así –dijo iracunda

Maldecía al pequeño engendro que haría llorar a su princesa por su estúpida obligación como hijo de hacer caso a su padre en todo lo que le ordenase. Él no valía la pena, Sakura debía olvidarse de él maldita la hora en que decidió venirse a vivir aquí cualquier otro lugar hubiese sido mejor.

-y quien te dice que no lo hará –la miro fijamente a sabiendas que estaba seguro que lo haría –sabes que lo que digo es cierto y sabes también que si lo hace será el fin.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron enfrentados a medida que las palabras fluían de los labios de Jiraya.

Porque era de temer que un Uchiha se negase a su líder

---------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooo---------------------------------

Echada en la cama pero aun con los ojos muy abiertos por la falta de sueño se dispuso a levantarse. Todos ya y seguro estarían dormidos pero ella no, no podía conciliar el sueño, no cuando el príncipe de sus sueños no volvía a casa, qué clase de familia era esta que no se preocupaba que un miembro de su familia regrese a casa. Él ya había terminado su misión así que lo lógico era que estuviese en casa.

Avanzo en la penumbra y se situó frente a una puerta que al verla sonrió. Era precisamente el cuarto de su príncipe, Fugaku se lo dijo. Tomó el pomo y lo giro lentamente para luego al ingresar no poder evitar lanzarse sobre su cama todo el dormitorio tenia ese olor varonil que él desprendía. Acaricio su rostro entre las sabanas aspirando profundamente y sonrojándose en el acto, después de unos largos minutos se tendió boca arriba esparciendo su largo y espeso cabello carmín sobre la cama. Sus ojos vagaron por el muy ordenado dormitorio deteniéndose sin haberse dado cuenta antes de los dos cuadros que tenia en su velador. Se sentó al instante tomando los dos para inspeccionarlos, la deslumbrante luna resplandecía la estancia haciéndosele fácil poder visualizar bien las figuras impresas en las fotografías.

Reconoció a su adorado príncipe en las fotografías aunque era de suponer la diferencia de edad en los dos cuadros. Repaso los cuadros encontrándose con sus miembros del equipo aquellos que ella ya conocía, el rubio que cometía unas mil tonterías a vez y aquel peligris enmascarado que siempre leía las ediciones extrañas que su padre por algún motivo no perdía de vista pero había algo extraño en aquellos cuadros, algo que no encajaba porque si ese era su equipo que tenia que hacer esa niña de melena rosa sonriéndole animadamente a la cámara en ambos cuadros. Su corazón se oprimió repentinamente. Porqué ella estaba ahí?. No le gustaba que _su_ Sasuke tuviese la fotografía de otra mujer en su recamara.

No. Así que debía deshacerse de ella, porque él solo debía pensar en ella y por ende tener solo sus fotos.

-te aconsejo que no lo hagas –en la entreabierta puerta se dibujo una silueta que la exalto deteniéndola en su cometido –si_ la tocas _él te matara –pronuncio pausadamente para que entendiese el mensaje

Su intento de quemar las fotos se le vinieron abajo cuando se presentó su _cuñado _así que no lo haría hasta otra oportunidad. Arrugó el cejo cuando asimiló las palabras que su emisor le daba. Claro que Sasuke no la mataría por una simple e insignificante fotografía.

-¿porque estas aquí? -Caminó hasta tomar las fotos y devolverlas al marco

-no tenia sueño –respondió con simpleza

Un largo silencio se formo entre ellos hasta que ella sintió que ya no podía callar

-porque Sasuke kun no regresa...? –preguntó mirandolo fijamente y en ellos se veía la añoranza

Se acercó hasta sentarse a un extremo de la cama y sus ojos solo se enfocaban en la luna que era la única que daba la luz a la estancia

-dime porque...

-porque te importa tanto? –le cortó él entrecerrando los ojos

-soy su prometida... –dijo apretando los dientes él ya lo sabia ¿porqué simplemente no le respondía?

-y sabes si él esta de acuerdo? –sus ojos se habían posado en ella sin expresión en el rostro –él ni siquiera te conoce... y tu tampoco a él –remarcó lentamente –como puedes obligar a alguien a quererte si tu no puedes hacerlo

Sus ojos lo estrujaban mientras se levantaba de la cama

-será mejor que guardes tus comentarios –dijo de espaldas a él –lo conozco lo suficiente como para amarlo y sé que el aprenderá amarme también

Debía sentir pena por ella o acaso debía repudiarla por tratar de retener a su hermano sin su permiso. Pero solo sentía lastima pero no hacia esta niña caprichosa y consentida. Su lastima se dirigía hacia su pequeño hermano. Él ya estaba sufriendo, lo había visto esta mañana y aquella imagen solo le hizo recordar cuando niño el pequeño Sasuke había recibido un severo castigo de su progenitor permaneciendo quieto sin saber que decir y con la mirada vacía sin brillo. El sharingan y el genjutsu utilizado en el era comúnmente el medio de castigo que realizaba su padre con ellos lo cual ya estaban acostumbrados pero aquella vez a su padre se le había pasado de las manos logrando por efecto que el pequeño Sasuke saliese corriendo de la casa y no regresó sino hasta la mañana siguiente donde ya no encontró a su padre puesto que él había iniciado una nueva misión. Por ende solo cuando su padre no estaba en casa eran los días más tranquilos para ellos y cabe recalcar que su ausencia comúnmente era muy prolongada pero eso no quitaba el temor que ellos sentían hacia él especialmente Sasuke.

Respirando hondo se dirigió a ella y la voltio con poca delicadeza

-dime que tiene él que no pueda tener yo –dijo con la mirada puesta en los orbes esmeraldas que se habían abierto mas de la cuenta –estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo y sé que aprenderás a amarme...

Se sacrificaría por la sencilla razón que su hermano sea feliz pero estaba claro que ella no lo aceptaría cosa que él haría cambiar de opinión antes de que la noticia del compromiso de Sasuke se difundiese, tenia que hacerlo rápido, haría que ella se enamorase de él y se casase con él aunque él arriesgase la suya. Su mente se perdió por algunos segundos

Su felicidad

Sin querer a su mente le llego la imagen de una joven que siempre hacia que él riese a carcajadas por sus incontrolables ganas de querer agarrarlo y molerlo a golpes (cosa que nunca conseguía) tendría que olvidarse de aquella salvaje que sin su permiso se robaba toda su atención cuando la tenia cerca.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se descubrió pensando en una sola mujer aunque eso tendría que hacer si se casase. Oh dios él casado, pero Sasuke le debería una grande si es que lo conseguía.

_

**saben yo odio a fugaku y tambien a hikari diganme quien no, es una desgrasiada que yo invente xD **

**que pasara que pasara**

**porfa no me odien si tardo trato de escribir )cuando puedo) es que se me pone dificil la cosa y ahora mas...**


	14. Chapter 14

...............

Dibujaba círculos en su espalda desnuda con sus pálidos dedos y eso provocaba que ella sonriera y levantara el rostro sonrojado que él sin poder evitarlo lo atrajo colocándose sobre ella pero sin darle el beso que ella pensó que le daría solo se quedo allí mirándola y acariciándole suavemente con el pulgar una de sus mejillas que comenzaba a encenderse mas. Se mantuvo sereno mientras sus dedos delineaban el pequeño rostro que tenia entre manos. La forma de sus parpados cuando ella los apretaba suavemente por la sensación de su caricia, sus pómulos ardientes y adorables, su pequeña nariz con imperceptibles pecas que solo las podía ver él por la cercanía en la que se encontraba de ella, porque solo él podía estar muy cerca de ella así que nadie mas sabia de ellas, los rojos e hinchados labios se abrían ligeramente al toque de sus dedos ante su atenta mirada. Recorrió con sus nudillos la línea de su nívea mandíbula y sonrió sutilmente cuando ella abrió los ojos con lentitud. Adoraba ese rostro tanto que le era difícil no poder dejar de verla. Amaba sentirla entre sus dedos, amaba cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo y no era justo que la quisieran alejar de ella, no lo era.

Su rostro se ensombreció entre la tenue luz que brindaba la diminuta llama de la casi extinta vela hasta que volvieron a brillar cuando sintió el calido rose de unas pequeñas manos que al igual que él delineaban las finas facciones de su rostro.

-sabes que te quiero no Sasuke kun?

La pelirosa sintió el estremecimiento del otro cuerpo desnudo sobre ella mientras acariciaba alrededor de las pálidas mejillas. Los ojos verdes captaron cuando él giró un poco el rostro para besarle la palma de la mano para después dirigirse con suma paciencia hacia su boca rozándole los labios haciendo que ella levantase un poco la cabeza por la necesidad de que completase el beso. Pero él no lo hizo. Sujetó la raíz de sus cabellos sin lastimarla y solo con la intención de que ella no tratase de moverse de nuevo y continuo con lo que pretendía. Sus labios pasaron rozando cada trazo de su cuello aspirándolo y subiendo seguidamente hacia su mentón donde escuchó el más placentero de los jadeos.

-hazme tuya Sasuke kun…-Suplicó removiéndose bajo su cuerpo la estaba volviendo loca solo con sus roces

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que él sonriera tiernamente cerca de oreja y se quedara unos segundos ahí enterrado en los cabellos rosas degustando de la fragancia húmeda por causa del sudor que aun no se consumía después de que hace algunos minutos acababan de hacerse el amor mutuamente, aunque la pelirosa lo había querido evitar sabia que terminaría cediendo de todas formas y aunque las ansias de tomarla en ese momento volvían a aparecer en él, solo la toco con suavidad el contorno de su pequeña cintura. Ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil y era tan endiabladamente cómodo estar encima suyo que se olvidaba por un momento de sus prejuicios y solo se dejaba absorber por todo lo que sentía por ella.

Y con la guardia baja lo encontró la pelirosa por lo que con un rápido movimiento pudo colocarse arrodillada sobre él.

-ja Sasuke kun no es tan rápido como…

Pero antes de que pudiese formular alguna frase fue callada por los suaves labios del peliazul que se había levantado con la única intención. Besarla, aunque mas que un beso fue otra caricia de sus labios. La suave ternura la estremeció y antes de que ella pudiese abrir los labios siquiera escuchó el sonido de las llaves en el primer piso y al instante su alarma interna se encendió. Tsunade había vuelto. Se quiso parar pero quedo inhabilitada cuando el peliazul la retuvo fuertemente de la cintura estrechándola hasta acoplar su cuerpo al suyo

-Sasuke kun es Tsunade sama... –susurro muy nerviosa no quería que su tutora la encontrase en la cama porque se imaginaria muchas cosas y estaría en lo correcto porque ellos habían hecho demasiadas cosas en esa cama pero ella no tenia porque saberlo no? Pero él la estrechaba tan cariñosamente que le era imposible resistirse a no dejarse abrazar –por favor Sasuke kun... –volvió a murmurar y sintió el frió correr por su cuerpo cuando él se desprendió con lentitud y tomando una chamarra larga se levantó pero sus ojos volvieron hacia el peliazul que se mantenía aun entre las sabanas pero su rostro volvía a adquirir aquel extraño aspecto de ausencia que minutos antes habían desaparecido.

Cuando se abrochó el ultimo botón se sorprendió al verlo completamente vestido aunque permanecía sentado al borde de la cama con la vista fija en el pequeño trozo de cera que aun ardía iluminando la habitación. Se arrodillo frente suyo quería ayudarle pero a la vez era tan difícil tratándose de él pero antes de que pudiese decir algo la voz en la puerta la alertó.

-Sakura sigues despierta? –preguntó tras la puerta al ver la resplandeciente mecha que relucía luz alrededor del marco de la puerta

-ah!... si… -dijo parándose y pronto cuando lo hizo sintió el jalón en el brazo y al instante reconoció los labios de Sasuke que fuera de ser un roce mostraba la ansiedad en cada movimiento de labios y a medida que entreabría su boca se hundía cada vez mas en ella haciéndolo temblar por un momento y ella no sentía menos tenia el cuerpo como flan por como la besaba. Sus manos se crisparon en los varoniles hombros cuando Sasuke tomó su mandíbula para alzarla y profundizar el beso mientras que con la otra mano apretaba su cintura con la intención de que no se apartase cosa que estaba bien lejos de darse ya que ella estaba mas que perdida en sus besos que había olvidado por completo que Tsunade que estaba tras la puerta.

-te quiero Sakura…-susurro entre sus labios para luego volver a sus labios y devorarlos con la misma intensidad

Bom bom..bom bom…

Su corazón latía con desenfreno y estaba perdida en lo que debía ser un sueño porque nada podría ser tan perfecto, ¿él era real o se había quedado durmiendo en el pupitre de la academia? ¿Y cuando despertase volvería a ser completamente arisco con ella como siempre lo había sido? Pero si era así prefería dormir eternamente para tenerlo a lado suyo y solo deseaba despertar si es que él desechaba este sentimiento incluso en sus sueños porque si él ya no era feliz con ella no podía retenerlo. Lo dejaría libre si su felicidad dependiera de eso.

-Saku te dormiste?

Su diminuta conciencia le devolvió la razón y sin querer pero tratando inmensamente ladeo el rostro dejando que los labios del peliazul chocasen con su mejilla quien la acarició con la punta de la nariz.

Y sin ninguna palabra más de él se dispuso a salir por la ventana pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo sintió que jalaban de su chaqueta

-cualquier cosa Sasuke kun… lo que valla mal…yo solo te escucharé

Pero no obtuvo respuesta aunque tampoco la esperaba solo quería que el supiese que podía contar con ella en cualquier cosa.

Las cortinas se elevaban con el viento cuando el saltó de la ventana sin decir ninguna palabra mas.

-Tsunade sama...-dijo por fin cuando abrió la puerta notando la escéptica mirada de la gondaime

-tenemos que hablar Sakura... –dijo viendo los hinchados labios de la pelirosa y respirando profundamente

------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooo-----------------------------------

-por qué no?

-déjame en paz! Vete!

Por el pasillo cada quien trataba de tener la razón en lo que estaban diciendo

-pero…

-porque eres un idiota ¿no entiendes que yo amo a Sasuke?

El nombrado apareció repentinamente como si lo hubiesen llamado dejando en silencio absoluto a los dos interlocutores que se mantuvieron estáticos. La verde mirada se ilumino y en su rostro apareció dibujada la felicidad. Era él, oh dios había soñado con este momento durante mucho tiempo y ahora lo tenía a pocos pies de ella. Aun mantenía aquel rostro inexpresivo que ella borraría con el transcurso del tiempo pues eso se había propuesto, él seria feliz con ella, ella lo haría sonreír.

-Sasuke kun… -dio unos pasos para acercarse los cuales detuvo cuando él pasó olímpicamente de ella, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, sin siquiera encontrarse con su mirada

Sin poder evitarlo le sujetó fuertemente por el brazo estrechándolo y deteniendo su recorrido. Levantó el rostro a sabiendas que tenia los ojos humedecidos pero quería tener su atención, que se recordase de ella porque temía que no lo hiciese. Pero sus ojos nunca volvieron hacia ella pero eso fue poco para que después su mundo se congelara.

-¿crees que soy un títere?... –murmuro cerrando los ojos con el cuerpo demasiado rígido - ¿Qué mi palabra no cuenta?¿crees que por tu estúpido capricho yo aceptare? –sus ojos nublados por la maldita indignación lo controlaban

Se apartó de él con los ojos desparramando las lágrimas, dolorosas lágrimas, esto no era precisamente lo que esperaba de él

-nunca eh sentido tanto asco por alguien como lo que siento ahora por ti

Itachi se mantenía sorprendido contemplando la escena sintiendo lastima por la pequeña figura femenina que se desmoronaba con cada palabra dicha por el peliazul en quien jamás había escuchado decir tantas palabras juntas y es que Sasuke estaba demasiado cabreado que en cualquier momento se le podía tirar encima a quien se le acercase pero si lo que intentaba era que ella cambiase de opinión con sus palabras talvez y él le haría entender aunque su actitud de patán era una faceta que recién conocía de él.

-dime ¿cuando decidiste controlar mi vida? –se acercó demasiado que si no hubiese sido por esos fríos ojos y esa voz resentida habría pensado que la besaría –cuando maldita sea!

El grito la hizo temblar y cuando pensó que iba a volver a hacerlo escuchó una puerta abrirse a un extremo del pasillo.

-que rayos esta sucediendo aquí!

La gran figura del líder del clan se presentó frente a sus narices. Hikari echó a correr lo mas que pudo y se encerró en el que debía ser su dormitorio no pudiendo soportarlo mas, Itachi se alarmó gravemente esto se había vuelto feo y Sasuke aun tenia ganas de gritar y él idiota pensaba hacerlo, mierda y su madre estaba al borde del colapso al lado de su padre que tenia el rostro demasiado furioso para pronunciar siquiera alguna palabra que apaciguara la situación.

-Sasuke que crees que estas haciendo? –su ceño fruncido hacia que las arrugas de su frente sean mas visibles –ahora mismo iras a disculparte con Hikari entendido?

-no pienso hacerlo –dijo con la mandíbula apretada

-será mejor que me obedezcas mocoso o…

-o que! –sus gritos se alzaron hasta estremecer su cuerpo –que cosa puede ser peor que lo que me quieres obligar a hacer! Que?

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la estancia seguida de una maldición de su hermano y un sollozo de su madre.

La sangre se escurría por su labio roto pero su mirada seguía feroz

-te creí mas inteligente Sasuke –sus ojos ya no eran oscuros ahora solo fulguraban sangre

Pensaba tratar de calmar como sea las cosas meterse si es posible porque si no su padre mataría en este preciso momento a su hermano menor pero ¿como hacerlo?. Vio los puños tan apretados de Sasuke que le dio a entender que estaba preparado para devolverle el golpe pero antes de que los pudiese alzar su cuerpo se mantuvo estático y cayó de rodillas con los ojos nublados, vacíos o cualquier cosa que demostrase que no veía nada en ese instante. Itachi lo sujeto antes de que cayese completamente al suelo. Su padre había iniciado el juego.

-basta padre! –gritó mientras veía como empezaban a aparecer cortes y golpes por el cuerpo de su hermano

-Fugaku por favor… -gimió entre lagrimas Mikoto mientras trataba de limpiar la sangre que chorreaba del rostro de Sasuke

El rostro del líder se encontraba tranquilo como si no pasase nada con solo la mirada al objeto que hacia sufrir en ese momento. Podía ver claramente como Sasuke se retorcía de dolor en su mente y claro esta que cada golpe que él trataba de propinarle se le era devuelto con la doble de potencia y podía ver que su resistencia estaba por los suelos pero inútilmente se trataba de poner en pie. Idiota como pudo contradecirlo a él al líder del clan Uchiha, ahora tenia el castigo que merecía para que no hiciese de nuevo porque sino lo regresaría a ese lugar hasta que supiese lo que le convenía. Hasta que aprendiese a que a él no lo contradecía nadie.

--------------------------------00000000000000000000000000------------------------------

_-__Cualquier cosa Sasuke kun… lo que valla mal…yo solo te escucharé_

-Sasuke, Sasuke despierta… -alego suavemente el pelinegro de coleta sentado en una silla a lado de la cama donde se encontraba extendido el peliazul con vendajes alrededor de varias zonas del cuerpo

-sakura…

-tiene que olvidarse de ella… -musito débilmente la bella mujer de cabellera negra con la cabeza recostada en el borde la cama –no podemos permitir que esto ocurra de nuevo… -dijo ocultando su rostro que nuevamente se llenaba de dolor y lagrimas.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada a costa de que no mantenía la misma idea pero se golpeo internamente. Debía ser así, era lo ideal porque si su padre se enteraba que tenia algo con alguien que no era la que él le había designado acabaría con Sasuke y hasta podría atentar con la dulce pelirosa.

-Itachi… -susurro al viento aun con el anestésico flotando en sus venas por lo que no podía moverse ni hablar con propiedad además que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos

-estas en casa… -dijo cuando notó que el peliazul revoloteaba los ojos alrededor de la estancia apretándolos y volviéndolos abrir talvez y así le dejasen de arder.

Claro pues, no podían llevarlo al hospital quien menos hubiese preguntado por qué razones Uchiha Sasuke quedaba tan grave si no fue participe de alguna misión y aunque eso no le importaba a los Uchiha. Itachi y Mikoto sabían muy bien con quien se encontrarían en el hospital y eso seria tan doloroso para Sasuke como para Sakura.

-Sasuke chan escúchame… -su madre lo tomó de la mano y lo apretó fuertemente lo que le diría sabia que no le gustaría porque a ella tampoco le gustaba –por favor acepta a Hikari

Sintió como su mano se quería desquitar de su agarre pero era inútil aun se sentía ajeno a su cuerpo por lo que solo pudo devolverle una feroz mirada a su progenitora quien sintió un terrible pesar. Ella debía apoyarlo pero que mas podía hacer no podía ver como su hijo cada vez mas ganaba puntos para que su padre lo matase sin piedad.

-sabes que es lo mejor –musito tratando de retenerlo en la cama cuando él dificultosamente se ponía en pie

Itachi lo agarró de los hombros aunque él débilmente trato de liberarse

-detente! Tienes que entender que es lo mejor

-no me alejare de ella… -murmuró respirando dificultosamente –no me alejaran de ella! –su mirada estaba roja y furiosa como podían ellos tratar de… como… no podía ni imaginarse una temporada lejos de ella… peor si era una vida sin ella, él no resistiría se moriría si la alejaban ella ya no era ella ahora era parte de él una parte incrustada en su pecho y el cual si la sacaban lo único que lograrían seria un corazón destrozado y ensangrentado. Inservible que dejaría de latir.

-es lo mejor para ella sabes que tu padre no le dará opción –tomó todo lo que tenia en las manos para hacer que cambie de opinión –sabes que él la puede…lastimar

Movió la cabeza negativamente muchas veces tratando de no concebir la información pero era tarde porque era cierto. El desgraciado le haría daño por el simple hecho de que este con él. Su mente trabajo con rapidez y sonrió internamente. Tenia que verla

-Sasuke… no te muevas –los vendajes se iban enrojeciendo a medida que él se movía mas y su cabeza empezaba a experimentar un vértigo que lo tumbo a la cama

-tengo que verla… Itachi… necesito verla…-balbuceo con los ojos cerrados respirando a grandes bocanadas.

Lo miró sin poder ocultar su tristeza a medida que él volvía a dormitar sin poder resistirse al cansancio.

-nunca creí que querrías tanto a una chica mi pequeño Sasuke chan…

Acaricio sus cabellos con ternura mientras quitaba el sudor de su frente

-porque no lo dijiste antes… talvez y hubiésemos evitado esto…

-sabes que no se hubiese podido evitar –musitó el pelinegro con seriedad –a él no le hubiese importado que Sasuke lo dijera desde hace mucho. Si él ya tenia a alguien en mente para Sasuke no le iba importar su opinión.

Se quedó callada mirando el vacío

-que debemos hacer entonces Itachi kun… -sus lagrimas Caían inertes de sus ojos y él la abrazó para consolarla, tampoco sabia como se arreglaría esto y menos como terminaría.

¿Por qué era tan cruel el destino de no dejarlo ser feliz?

¿Porqué?

-despertó?... –lo miró cuando él salió cerrando la puerta

Sus iris verdes brillaban por la nube de lagrimas que la cubrían y aunque trataba de decirse a si mismo que ella simplemente era una niña tonta que debía absolverla del problema porque el máximo exponente era su padre no podía, maldita sea esa mocosa era la que tenia toda la culpa talvez y si ella no hubiese aparecido nunca su padre hubiese terminado aceptando a Sakura sabia que talvez esa habría sido una posibilidad y su hermano no estaría recostado en esa cama sin siquiera poder sostenerse por si solo.

-tú –pero calló no valía la pena al cabo como lo dijo, ella era tan solo una mocosa

Pasó de largo pero no antes de escuchar como la puerta se abría y cerraba contiguamente.

------------------------------0000000000000000---------------------------------

-ah? Como que no vino?

Un rubio hiperactivo reclamaba efusivamente cerca del rostro de una enfermera que al instante de sentir la invasión personal le dio con una bandeja en la cabeza

-Naruto te dije que Sakura no vino hoy y creo y se tomara la semana

Le miro molesta pero luego su rostro se puso serio como asimilando algo que le habían dicho

-pero… porque?

Sus azulejos ojos preguntaban al igual que sus palabras acaso estaba enferma? O era que el mal nacido de Sasuke se la había llevado a una excursión? Desgraciado no solo era que no la podía tener como novia si no que tampoco él la dejaba ser su amiga. Pero no se lo iba a permitir.

-eres tan molesto mocoso…

Pero antes de que le pudiese decir otra palabra ya no lo tenia ante sus ojos se había ido corriendo. A donde? solo él tenía la dirección.

--------------------------------------00000000000000000--------------------------------

-tu?

-puedo pasar?

Sus ojos chocolate se mantenían fijos en los negros confundidos de Itachi que no entendía la razón de su visita. Ella estaba ahí, en su casa.

-que… -balbuceo y quiso abofetearse interiormente por sentirse repentinamente tarado- que haces aquí… -y por un momento creyó que lo golpearía como intentaba en repetidas ocasiones por los alrededores de la villa

Sus ojos siempre iluminados tenían un matiz gris que él en estos momentos tenia por causa lo que ocurría, ¿acaso ella ya lo sabia? y si era así quería decir que…

-Sakura chan ya lo sabe y por eso vine a hablar con Sasuke…

sorry la demora soy una... pero tengo motivos acesinen a la facultad de medicina


End file.
